Dreams and Truth
by Flame177123
Summary: A little story, where Gibbs and the Team meets a strong female Air Force officer, and have to work together, and there's an attraction between Gibbs and Lt. Col. Crane. Mystery, Romance, Suspence, And Rated M. R&R Please.
1. The Drawing

_**Dreams and Truth  
><strong>_

Chapter 1: The Drawing

The bullpen was noisy, as was usual for a Wednesday morning, before lunch. Tony was sitting at his desk, throwing balls of paper at Ziva's trashcan. She was out. Though McGee wasn't.

"Tony, you really shouldn't be doing that." The tech said his face a tad worried.

"And why not, McGeekster? It's harmless fun, Plus she and the boss aren't here, it's not like I'm doing any harm." He got a rather devilish look on his face. "Hey! Lets see what Ziva's got going on her computer. What about her new boyfriend? Or is it guy friend? Or just a friend?" He asked getting up and doing a pretend sneaky move up to the desk of his female co-worker

"Tony! I really don't think that's a good idea! Plus you can't get in remember? I'm not about to help you to get into her computer." Mcgee said before shoving his earbuds in and turning back to his computer, ignoring everything.

"You know McFunless, you could enjoy yourself sometimes. Hm. What's this? Well well, our Ziva is an artist." He said as he found a piece of paper with the team on it. Drawn. Well too. He blinked as he looked it over. She'd caught his roguishness with perfect poise. He looked like himself. He loved it. Abby was her spunky self, with McGee grinning like a geek behind her. Ziva was cold and collected, oddly nothing like herself. Then there was Ducky and Palmer, both standing still, on the left side of the page. Then on the right was Gibbs and Vance. Both looked… distinguished, but he noticed something about Gibbs. The man's posture was… off. Not as confident as usual. He wondered what Ziva was trying to say about that. A slap to the back of the head made him snap up and drop the page. "Hi boss! I was just checking for bugs on Ziva's desk. I read something about that over email which of course you don't get. Hi ziva! How are you? Didn't know you could draw, think you might want to try a real challenge?" came the cocky voice of Anthony DiNozzo at his best.

"Tony, what the hell are you doing? Get away from my desk!" came Ziva's sharp words, as she moved forward to check her desk over. She glared at him. "No. I wont'. Don't come over here again!" she snapped, trying to get the paper into a drawer, but it slipped out of her hand and down in front of Gibbs, who picked it up, looked it over, took a sip of coffee, and put it back on her desk, with a nod. He turned back to his desk.

"Grab your gear, we've got a dead marine, and air force officer. Let's move!" he snapped as he grabbed his gear, watching the team scramble, including Mcgee, who almost forgot to take out the ear buds. He moved quickly, thinking about that picture. Interesting. He to had picked up the bit about himself. Gibbs glanced at Ziva, but she didn't seem to care. He stepped into the elevator before everyone, but they were right behind.

"Dead marine, and air force officer? Where are we going boss?" Came Tony's voice as he got in the elevator.

"Pentagon."


	2. Lt Col Crane

Chapter 2: Lt. Col. Crane

Two blue sedans pulled up into the pentagon parking lot, a lot faster than normal. Two people got out of each. One was Ziva, and McGee, the other Gibbs and Tony. Gibbs could see right where the incident happened. Damn. It was in plain view. He moved quickly, showing his badge. He could see two people kneeling next to the Air Force Second Lieutenant, or at least that's what he figured the dead man laying on the ground was. The stripe on the dress uniform showed it. The two people were kneeling next to the body, their camo standing out around the Dress Uniforms around them. One of the two was a woman, approximately five foot eight, dark brown hair, glasses, dark brown eyes. She was well shaped. Though something about her was disarming, even as she was talking quickly to the man beside her. He was dark haired, with blue eyes, a round, boy like face, and was about six foot four.

Lying not two feet away was the Senior Chief Petty Officer. She was a young woman, blond, beautiful, and dead. He took another look at the air force lieutenant. He was a red head, tall, hansom even, and also dead. Looked like gunshot wound, but that wasn't his job. He looked at the Petty officer. She was shot, and her neck cut, possibly raped, but he couldn't tell. There was no evidence of a gun or a knife. So he wasn't sure. "DiNozzo Evidence, Ziva Body, McGee, Scower, call Ducky." He ordered with quick short words. The group was already moving as he pulled on his rubber gloves.

"What about you boss?" Came Tony's quick reply. He gave the taller man a rather angry glare, and the younger man shut up. Tony went to work, looking around, and searching. Of course it was Gibbs' job to deal with the two air force officers. As soon as they'd heard his voice both had snapped to a standing position. SIO officers. He knew that what ever had happened was very important. He looked the woman over, her ranking putting her as the commanding officer of the two of them. The way the man was on her left proved it. Possition of honor. She was a pretty woman, even behind the glasses. She was a spook. She gave the feeling of someone who watched, and learned. "Captain, Lieutenant Colonel. What do you have?" He asked as he continued to look her over. He ignored the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The woman looked at him through plastic rims. She was giving him the once over as well. "You must be Agent Gibbs. I'm Lieutant Colonel Crane, this is Captain Smith. We don't have much. As far as I can tell, someone shot him, and then rapped and killed her. Not sure why yet. We were waiting for our ME to arrive and take the body, and for NCIS to arrive." Came her quick voice, even her voice sounded disarming. She like what she saw, but her dark eyes were guarded. She wasn't able to read him well, but she knew enough about him to give him respect. It was Smith who spoke next.

"Ah. One moment Ma'am." He said as his phone rang. He moved off, the man's attention taken by the phone. The woman looked at Gibbs again, then behind him. "It's fine Smith" She nodded.

"Good. Our ME's on the way, May we take a look at your crime seane?" he asked calmly, deciding that it was a good idea to be polite. She had badges and such that showed that she was an SI Officer, She'd been in Iraq, Afganistan, and China. Interesting. She wasn't someone you messed with. She reatched up behind her neck and touched her bun, under her hat. Then she nodded.

"Go right ahead. We'll take his body thought." She said simply, nodding to the air force man. She turned then heading for a bag that was just inside the yellow tape. She snatched a camera out of it, and started to click pictures. Smith came up.

"Sorry 'bout that Crane. But I have to go. She's gone into labor." The brunet smiled, and Gibbs found himself watching to be the object of that smile. He approximated her to be in her early to mid thirtys. Her neutral face was light up as she spoke with Smith.

"Go Jay! Tell Abura I said hi. Congrats. Now go. Before you get to ansy. Call Hellyn. Tell her I need her." She said patting his shoulder.

"But Tori. What about the fact that she's navy?" He asked softly. He was already stepping back though. His child was being born, how could he stay?

"I trust her. We went to college together. Plus she's attached to us. Go Jay. It'll work." She said softly. It was an odd moment to see a bit of joy at a place of death. Gibbs saw in a second that she had a passion to live. To survive. To see the light in the dark. That was interesting. She was back to work as the tall man walked off. He didn't notice the team behind him as he watched her.

"Hey McGee. Isn't she hot? I do so love a woman in uniform." Tony said as he continued to take pictures. McGee rolled his eyes.

"We know Tony. Believe me we know." McGee shot back as he looked over the area, his green eyes searching for something. He moved carefully, watching the ground.

"Tony, leave her be. She's an Air Force Officer." Ziva's tone was annoyed. She looked the body over, just as Ducky got there. She stood up. "Ducky!" She called as he got out of the large truck, Palmer behind him.

Of course it was a cue for Gibbs to get moving. He turned to Ducky and nodded, getting his attention off the camo clad woman, who was currently greeting a tall blond woman who was in Navy Dress Uniform. They both were working quickly over the body as a military ME came up. "what do we have duck?" he asked calmly.

Ducky told him what Crane had. So no new information. Then the Military ME and Crane got the man's body wrapped up and in an ambulance. The woman was still being looked over. Hellyn was obviously working quickly as she looked under the body. "Found a bullet Crane. Casing. Not sure what kind. Yet." Said the blond as she moved. Gibbs head slapped tony as he stared at the pretty blond.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped as he moved towards to look. He frowned at it. "We could get it to Abby." He said just as the smaller woman came up and looked at it.

"Military. It's ours. If we find anything you'll get it Gibbs. Thanks." Crane said as she grabbed the bullet with plastic gloved hands, and put it in a plastic bag. She wrote in quick writing, which was almost legable, almost. She handed it to Hellyn who rolled her eyes and wrote below it was it was.

"Gee thanks Tori." She muttered as she put it in the correct words. She glanced at where the body was and crouched, thankful for the pants. She could have decided to wear a skirt today. She looked at her friend, and commanding officer. Tori was covertly watching Agent Gibbs. Her dark eyes locked on what she was doing, but she was using her peripherals. Hellyn smiled a little, but kept working. She caught sight of Agent DiNozzo ogling her, and she grinned a little more.

"Hey, McCullen! What's so funny?" snapped the brunet as she finished taking pictures. Their body was gone, but she'd wanted to get pictures of NCIS's things. Not that Agent Gibbs had stopped her. She'd moved quickly, taking the pictures quickly and with a bit of finnes. She was showing off. What? Two hansom guys? Well three. The geeky one was cute to. But then it was time to go. "Well, Agent Gibbs. It's all yours. We've got a lot of the evidence, once we've got what we need we'll send everything over to you. I expect you to help us Agent Gibbs. I don't have time to dance around. I know your reputation, and I will take you to task for it. We'll contact you when we've got our information done. Come on Hellyn." She said before heading back inside the pentagon. Where she worked.

Gibbs watched her leave. He wasn't sure what to say, not that he needed to. She was… brilliant. She moved with a perpous, she was in a hurry. He wondered why. "Jethro?" Gibbs turned to see Ducky kneeling beside the dead woman. Back to work Probie. He heard Franks, and it brought a small smirk to his face. But it was gone quickly. "The woman was raped before she was killed. There is tissue under her skin that shows a fight, as well as else where. I believe that there was a fight."

Gibbs nodded. "Alright. Let's get her home." He snapped as he glanced around him. "DiNozzo! McGee! Ziver!" he called, and each of them responded.

"I've got a knife here boss. Looks like the weapon." Tony's voice came as he showed the bag. It was a big knife. That was a problem. Gibbs nodded.

"I've got nothing Gibbs. Ducky said everything I found." Ziva stood up with a straight back. She gave him a long look. Probably the only person alive who could get away with that look. He gave her his own stare and she backed down.

McGee held up a couple other things. "I'm not sure what I've got boss. I think I'm gonna have to get it to Abby." Tim said quickly as he moved to the car. Well the crime scene was done. Gibbs nodded, heading for the car as well.

"Alright then, let's get back. We've got work to do!" called the silver haired man as he slipped into the car. He was having a hard time thinking at the moment. The thought of what the brunnet's hair would look like not in a bun was very distracting. She wasn't the first brunet, but she was the first to grab his attention like that.

Tony was watching Hellyn. "Ain't she pretty? I like her. And the brunet. She's gorgeous. Beautiful. Firey, even I can see that." He was waving his hands about, and gibbs was glaring through the car.

"Ah, but haunted Anthony. Those eyes have seen more than a woman her age should see. Now, Palmer, get that inside the van. We have to get back." Ducky said standing next to Anthony, watching the brunet. When her camo clad body went inside, her eyes on the bags in her hands, tony turned around smiling at Hellyn. She ignored him following her CO inside.

Anthony watched her rear with a great deal of interest, before something hit him in the chest. His eyes snapped down to find a bag, and Ziva, glaring at him. "Woh! Thanks. Alright I get to ride with Gibbs!" He swung around as if he hadn't been watching Hellyn, and went to the car. "Hey boss, did you see… Shutting up now." He said as gibbs gave him a long glare. "So. What are we doing with about a quarter of the evidence?"

"Waiting." Came the quiet reply as he started the blue car and driving.


	3. Evidence

Chapter 3: Evidence and Dreams

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, glaring at his computer. Abby had her evidence, Ducky had his body. So far everything was as it should be. His agents were working hard. Vance was staying out of his hair. At least for now. The Air Force hadn't contacted him. She hadn't. Not again. He glared harder at the screen. He would not think about her. Not right now.

Of course he didn't expect to have her walk through _HIS_ elevator, with a box, in her camo, and walk up to his desk, and drop it there. He actually jumped as he was staring at the screen intently, his head whipped around to look up at the brunet, a slight smile on her lips. He forced his eyes up to the eyes. Which were hidden behind glasses, but they were there. "These are yours Agent Gibbs. They don't belong with my officer. They belong with your crime scene. Thought you might want them." Gibbs eyed the brunet as she turned to look at his team. He felt suddenly worried. Would they stand up to her idea of what a good team would be.

"Well McGee? Get it down to Abby!" Snapped Gibbs as he stood up, now looking down at her hat. The bun sticking out just under the hat. She reached up and took it off as she looked at McGee who stood up and and came over, smiling at her. She gave him a slight smile, but turned to look at Gibbs. "What?" He asked, suddenly feeling defencive.

"Nothing Agent Gibbs, nothing. You've got a nice set up. Good agents. Well. I have to go. I was the only one who had enough time to get those over here. If you find anything inform me. We've got a great deal of trouble at the pentagon." She said before walking away.

"Right. How much trouble?" he asked suddenly walking after her. She gave him a very long, and rather uncomfortable look. Made him feel like he was talking to a girlfriend and he'd just said something stupid.

"I work at the Pentagon Agent Gibbs, you don't have a level of security for me to say a single word to you about what kind of trouble. And don't think about hacking in. You won't get anywhere." She said a bit sharply, and stepped into the elevator, but he didn't follow. Which was good. She was close to glaring full out at him. He gave her a rather cocky grin, which made both eyebrows rise. "Just get your half done. Believe me, if you don't it'll spill. Badly. Oh and the Petty officer was married to my Officer. Thought you might want to know that." She said as the door closed, a self satisfied smirk on her face. He was hansom. Very hansom. But he was… this was not a good idea. Her dark eyes clouded as she walked out of the building.


	4. Memories

_**Dreams**_

Lt. Col. Crane walked into the Pentagon with quick movements, her hat was swept off, showing short brown hair, just long enough to be put into a tight bun. She nodded to the guard as she flashed her card, swept it and walked into a long hallway. A few people snapped to attention as she passed, she did the same to a couple of people, and finally she got to her office area. She walked in and nodded to the six other people. She listened as each gave a report, the 2nd Lt. was, male, they knew his name, and how he died. The ME was working on finding anything. The forensics Lab hadn't found anything. She nodded, and headed for her desk.

She sat down and turned on her computer, flingers flying over the keys for her password, and stopping as she waited, mind not on her job. Then the computer was booted, and she flipped through her email's with ease. Ah. There was an email from the NCIS Team. It seemed that the ME had found exactly the same thing as she had when she'd looked at the bodies. Nothing new yet. She sighed, her eyes drifting to the two picture frames on her desk. One had a large family, a single older couple, and a group of teens to adults, with children. There were five girls, three men, and the two youngest (the ones not coupled off), had their arms around three children. Two girls, and a little boy. They were all grinning at the camera, and Crane was the obvious one, her camo pants and the hat giving it away. This was set in Washington DC so it was at her home, probably just after she'd gotten back from work. The light was that of dream light time, when the sun is dyeing, but still there.

The second picture was of two people. Crane, and a tall man, with brown hair, and matching brown eyes. In fact the familial resemblance was extremely strong. Obviously Crane and her father. They were hugging, and smiling at the camera to, only she was in civilian clothing, and it was around Christmas time, as the tree behind them attested.

Crane smiled as she remembered those moments. Having her entire family there for Christmas. Here in DC. That had been special. She'd somehow managed to host everyone in her house. Then again she'd had help. With her mother, and her Matronliness, around, it had been simple to do everything, except tell her no. Even with her mother and her father bickering, it had ended well. Probably because all four of her sisters had helped run interference with the two. But it had been fun. She'd shown everyone around the city, and let them do what they wanted when she worked, though it was impossibly annoying to return home to have things 'put away'. Only they weren't. She had a method. Just because it didn't look put away, didn't mean it wasn't.

"So, Victoria, what do you think about this case?" came a masculine voice. She snapped out of her revery and looked up as a blond man, with green eyes, and a charming smile. He was a good twelve years younger than her.

"I don't know Riley. It's too soon to tell. Why? You thinkin' you want out or somethin'?" she asked, a playful smile coming to her lips. The man was her best friend's little brother, but he was still fun to tease.

"I heard we're working with NCIS. Aren't they navy? I mean tell us about them!" he said excitement coming to his young face. At eighteen he shouldn't have even been there, but as soon as she'd known he was going into the Air Force she'd requested Riley Jamson as one of her team. She'd gotten her request, she wasn't sure why. But at least he was in good hands. She smiled a little at that thought.

"They are Navy. And as far as I can tell, they don't waste as much time as you people do." Her words were sharp, but her smile softened it. Riley laughed as he went back to work, but her mind was on the job now. Time to get results. "Marlin? What do we have? Checkers? How about that body? Any thing?" She asked as she continued to work, paperwork was a never ending stream wasn't it?

"Ah, We've got something back on the Forensic side, Lt. Col. The Second Lieutenant had an alcohol level of .9. We don't know about the Petty Officer, but I bet she was drunk as well. Forensics says that the gun was a 44, single shot to the heart. Dead as soon as it hit. Other than that we've got nothing." Came Marlin's voice was quick, the young woman stood up to report, then sat back down, a red head. Though serious.

"Like Marlin said, a 44, a single shot to the heart. Nothing special. We're working on matching the striations to a weapon, but no luck." Came 'Checker's' voice. The tall, burly man said standing up. He was a grunt, or at least looked like it. He was an extremely high IQ, and was navy.

"Do we know the relationship between the two? Do they have anyone who doesn't like them? What do the witnesses know?" She asked a slightly annoyed note coming to her voice.

"Dating, two years. He had a ring in his pocket. The witnesses say they knew nothing. We are reviewing the tapes now. But we aren't sure that we'll find anything. That's it Ma'am." She nodded. When addressing her formally, she needed the ma'am, or her title, but out off formally, she let them call her what they wanted.

"Alright then. It's a waiting game." She said with a nod, then back to work. Memories were only that… Memories.


	5. Interrogation

_**Dreams**_

Gibbs walked into the Forensic Lab, ears ringing. Abby was playing more scremo. Lots of it. He muttered. "Abs!" he called, the woman dancing as she typed away. "Abby!" he had a caf-pow in his hands, and a half grin as she swung around.

"Gibbs!" She clicked her remote and raced over… more like waddled, but it was all abby. She snatched at the Caf-pow but he pulled it away.

"What do you have Abs?" he asked with a half stern look. She pouted at him for a second, before she started to raddle off acronyms and other such… things. "Abs! English!" he snapped, handing her the caf-pow, as her eyes were locked on it.

"Well. The knife was marine issue, old though. Fifty years or so. The bullet was .44. Still lookin' for the gun. The semen was from the Second Lieutenant. His name was…" Ding! Her computer had just found out who the man was. "Ah! One Richard Fallin. Oh. Isn't he cute. Though there was a different set of Semen as well. Still trying to find him. It wasn't in the known bad guy's so I'm still looking." She said after taking a long sip from her caf-pow. Gibbs walked around to look at the big screen. He frowned as he looked over it.

"Thank's Ab's, check the database for marines in the last fifty years." He said before turning and heading out the door. He stopped to give her a quick hug, before going on his way.

He stepped out of the elevator to a commotion. The bull pen was always loud, but his group was louder. It seemed they were arguing. He moved quietly and snuck up on them. "Come on, didn't you see the way he looked at her? Lt. Col. Crane was fine." That would be DiNozzo. He let a half smile creep onto his face before whipping it away. "He's right behind me isn't he? Hi boss. We were jus- OW!" Gibbs headslapped him as he walked past the man, who was leaning against his desk.

"Ah, boss, we've got more information on the Second Lieutenant and our Petty Officer. Her name is Jenna Longlen. She was stationed at the pentagon for six years. Intel stuff. Smart, went to a good college, graduated with high honors. She was married once, but it ended badly. She had a restraining order against him. She's everything good boss. There's no real dirt besides the husband." McGee was quick, showing her card, and driver's license. Gibbs nodded. "Ex's name is Malcolm Bart."

"DiNozzo, Your with me. Ziver, McGee, see what you can dig up on the husband." Gibbs said grabbing his badge and gun. Tony grinned as he grabbed his bag.

"Alright!" Tony grinned at the other's and followed Gibbs into the elevator. Of course as soon as he got there, he had a feeling Gibbs was annoyed with him. He kept quiet through the ride. Though he had to say something when they saw a military car outside the husband's building. "Uh boss? Do you thin-" Gun shots rang out.

Both agents were out of the car with their guns drawn in just a couple seconds. A quick look between them was all they needed as they both went through the open door. Gibbs moved to the right, and Tony forward. They heard a scuffle, then a shout. They found the bedroom, and stopped. Crane was straddling the ex-husband, her fist raised. Smith was behind her, gun trained on a woman on the other side of the bed. Crane's hair was loose, and she'd lost her hat at some point, and her camo shirt had gotten nearly ripped open, showing the sage t-shirt underneath. "Everything's all right Agent Gibbs." Smith said quickly, as Tony and Gibbs both stepped into the room. Their guns trained on the woman and the man. Victoria got off the man, as Tony knelt beside her, grabbing his cuffs. "You ok Victoria?" Smith asked her.

"Never been better Smith. Hello Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo. I want to be in on your interrogation." She said smoothly, yanking out her hair tie, and pulling her hair back, bringing back the loose clumps of hair into her bun. She had beautiful hair, even fuzzy. Gibbs could see a bruse appearing on her left cheek, and it made him irrationally angry. She crouched and grabbed her hat, shoving it onto her head. "I mean that. They both tried to run when we mentioned Longlen and Falin's death. I want to know why." She said smoothly, putting her uniform back into place with quick movements. She was glaring at the man, who Tony now had before him, standing up.

"Of course, Ma'am." Gibbs answered as Smith moved to arrest the woman. He put his own gun away. Victoria. That was her name. Interesting. He gave her a half grin as Smith brought the woman past them. The woman was, brunet, looked a lot like Victoria Crane. Pretty. But her clothing was mussed. He figured it was the running away. The man was blonde, and rather… small. smaller than Gibbs and bigger than Victoria by at least a hundred pounds. He looked like he worked out, a lot. How did she end up punching him? Compared to the man she was a little slip of a thing. She answered his smile, with her own and walked out.

"It had to do with a kick to the knees. Bring's 'em down every time." She said as she followed Smith out of the building. "We're bringing her to NCIS. It's easier." She said with a smile as she got in the drivers seat. Gibbs nodded as he also got in his car. He drove a hell of a lot faster than Smith did, but she was there in time.

He was in the watching room when she came in. "Took your time?" he asked glancing at her.

She laughed, her head tilting back just a little. "Drove the speed limit. Just because I'm a military cop doesn't mean that we drive like maniacs. Only when in battle situations, then all bets are off. You ready?" her dark eyes were alight with a bit of laughter. She was teasing him. He found that amusing.

"Ladies first." Came his response, she moved past the man to the door, opening it. She glanced at him over her shoulder before heading into the hallway. Gibbs was right behind her. Then he opened the door, hard. The door slammed into the opposite wall, and he slapped the folder down on the table. She came in, quieter, and smoother, closing the door quietly. "What did you do to Jenna and Richard?" he snarled. The way the man was looking at Crane made him angry.

"We know you were married to Jenna. We know you didn't like the fact that she'd left you for another man. You can tell us anything else." Came Victoria's voice, smooth and relaxed. Her dark eyes were locked on his face, meeting the look with a level gaze of her own. "Please Mr. Bart. I know you loved Jenna. I saw that picture on your mantle. But you know who killed her don't you?" Gibbs frowned as he looked at her, then at the man.

"I don't have to talk to you without a lawyer." Snapped Bart.

"No, but we've got your DNA that has you at the crime scene. You'll go down for double

homicide." Snapped Gibbs, showing the pictures, easily flipping them out. "You killed them, didn't you?" he asked with a quieter voice. Victoria watched his face.

"I didn't do no such thing." Said Bart with annoyance.

Gibbs stood up, nodding to her, she followed. "He didn't do it." She said as soon as she was outside the door. "He couldn't have." She said softly, her face thoughtful.

"Then who did?" he snapped, making her flinch, but she covered it up easily.

"Try the woman. She might have something." She said calmly, walking past him.

Dammit. He'd seen that flinch. Why was she so startled? He glanced down the hall, worried. He saw Tony come out of the woman's interrogation room. "What do you have DiNozzo?" he asked quickly.

"Nothing, boss. We've got nothing. She doesn't know anything." Gibbs nodded, and turned to follow Victoria.


	6. Fear

"Whats the game Crane?" Gibbs stopped the woman with a quick grab of her arm. She spun the anger in her brown eyes apparent, even behind the glasses.

"It's Colonel to you, and there is no game. I'm just not dealing with either of them. I know when I'm compromised. I can work with other things. In this case I can't interrogate." She said calmly, pulling her arm out of his hand. He watched her, worried. "I mean that Agent Gibbs. I'll work the intel. You work the interrogation. Your good at it. I'm compromised and you don't need to know why, you just need to know I am. I know when to take myself out of the situation. I'll be back later."

He'd have said something but her phone went off.

"Good Afternoon. Anderson? Really? On my way! Keep it closed! No one crosses that line Riley! I mean that." She said quickly into the phone. "Yes. Good Afternoon Airman Anderson." She said softly, flipping the phone closed and putting it back in her pocket. "I have to go. We have another Crime Scene, and it looks like the same MO." She said before bolting off. He stared at her.

"Boss?" That would be McGee.

"What?" he asked turning around.

"We talked to her. She's… Got nothing. Where did Col. Crane go?" McGee asked stepping up next to Gibbs.

"There's another Crime Scene. Tell DiNozzo to meet me at the car." With that the tall silver haired agent headed for his desk. He moved around for a bit then raced to his car. Tony was there. With out thinking they were on the road and before long they were at the crime scene. He came to a slow stop and watched. She was there, two tall men, both dark haired, blue eyes, a couple women, and a third man were all working. Everyone of them quick and precise. Two bodies, one man one woman, both air force this time. It was a gory sight, but the same way. Victoria was moving with what could be anger. The youngest of them all was following her around, and then suddenly stopped, went to attention and waited. She gave an order and he ran off. With that everyone moved just that much faster.

He watched her for a bit. "Boss? What are we doing here?" Tony was curious and wanted to get out of the car. He watched Gibbs, who had an odd look on his face.

"Helping her. Come on." He got out of the car and headed towards the tape.

"What happened to 'I'll see you later', Gibbs?" She was at the tape long before he got there, he started to go under it. "No. This has nothing to do with NCIS. It's Air Force. We'll take care of it." Her voice was calm, but he could hear the edge of anger. "Now go. Do your thing. We'll take care of our part. You have everything from the last bodies. I've got this. We'll find who killed them." She said softly, watching him. He frowned. He wanted to stop her from doing something stupid, which she was close to doing.

"Don't get hurt Col. Crane." He said calmly. Tony watched them, and sighed as his boss turned around.

"So we aren't helping her?" Tony didn't get an answer, and chose to not push it. His boss was not happy. They got back in the car, but Gibbs didn't start it. He sat there watching them. Soon the scene was all taken care of. The quickness made Tony jealous. Though the young man came back and he stayed with the Col. Tony could see that he was her DiNozzo. He reacted like a second, but he was the youngest. He had respect to. Tony analized the situation. There were two McGee's, a Ziva, a Kate, and there was other's. Ducky was even there. He had a feeling they had an 'Abby' in there too. Finally the scene was taken care of and the brunet was standing with her taller friend. They were talking, then Anderson noticed them. He pointed and she turned around, glared at the car, turned to look at them. Gibbs in particular.

She dismissed Anderson with a quick salute and walked over, more like prowled, like a tiger. Tony could see they were going to get chewed out by a female Air Force officer who was a very powerful person inside of herself. She stopped next to the door of the car and knocked on it. Gibbs rolled it down and looked up at her. "Can I help you officer?" he asked with a straight face.

"What are you still doing here Agent Gibbs?" She asked sharply, her arms crossed the uniform making her look a great deal more impressive.

"Wanted to see if you'd go to dinner with me tonight." Tony blinked. Did Gibbs just ask the woman on a DATE? Gibbs? Gibbs. Gibbs just asked a woman on a date, with him in the car.

"I don't let a case go until it's over. No." she snapped, the anger blazing up in her eyes. Gibbs nodded.

"Always worth the try. See ya 'round Col." He said as he started the car and backed it away from her, turning towards NCIS.

"Boss?" Tony asked watching his boss.

"What Tony?" Tony didn't answer and watched the profile of Gibbs. Scorned? Maybe, but there was a set to the jaw of his boss that told Tony that there was not going to be a giving up here. Of course Tony knew that. The Marine Sniper never gave up that easily. They arrived at NCIS in record time… for Gibbs. The tall men got out and were on the move quickly. "DiNozzo? Get a confession. Any kind. Ziva! What have we got on witnesses?" He snapped and went to his desk.

Back at the Pentagon the Air Force group was working quickly. They could feel the anger of their leader, and kept her 'happy'. Information came in and out. She was working quickly. Her computer had six things going at once, and she personally was away from it, doing other things. She was in the autopsy area, trying to figure out who'd killed them. Then it clicked. "Riley! Hey! Come on! We have to move. We have a criminal to catch. Mark call NCIS. I know who killed all of them." She said simply, leading the way to her car. "Meet us there." She called writing something out and tossing it off to one of her staff before grabbing her hat, gun, badge and afew other things, and raced outside. Her hat was on almost as soon as she was out the door, followed closely by Riley. Navy Blue car was already in place, and they were in it. She saw other Air Force agents coming out behind her. And she set a quick, but legal pace to a nice house. This was the connection. A good friend. A very good friend, of all four, plus Victoria herself. Dark eyes were closed and cold as NCIS arrived.

"What do we have?" Gibbs asked walking up to her.

"The couple who killed them. Riley? You take point. Gibbs follow him, Array your team how you like. I'll stay out here." She said calmly. The boy nodded and quickly moved into place, grabbing the three other AF agents to go in with him. She nodded as they entered and found the couple. An older couple, with one being Air Force Pilot, and the other being a Navy Captain. She closed her eyes as they walked out. She could see the harsh set of the twenty year old Riley Anderson's jaw. He knew them as well as she did. They were like… grandparents to the two of them. But from the look in his blue eyes they'd confessed. She lowered her head, her dark eyes closing. She looked up again after only a second and caught his eye. He nodded. She watched Tony come out with the woman. Gibbs followed, along with the rest of his and her teams. She sighed, turning away, leaning against the car. She closed her eyes.

"Crane?" her eyes opened to see Gibbs standing before her. "You alright?" he asked her softly.

"I"ll be fine. I and Anderson know them. Closely. Grandparents of sourts. Someone forced them to do it. This isn't the end of this case. They only killed because they were afraid. Deeply deeply afraid." She said lookin up at him.

"How'd you know that? They just said that to us." He asked putting a hand on her shoulder and actually glaring at her.

"Because I know who did it. It's a mind game. Trying to control me. Trying to prove something." She said softly. "Give me a day. NCIS will have all the information they'll need. I'm pulling my team out of this. I'm to close." She said softly.

"How do you know that?" he asked her looking her over.

"I'm introspective. Since I was little I've always known my feelings. Makes me good with Interrogations, at least the ones that don't scare me. Which only happens rarely, and those can be taken care of by others. I can't handle this case. Riley can't either. Without either of us my team doesn't function well. And I know this because we both got hurt at the same time, it was bad for the team. Nearly lost two of them. I can't let Riley help, at least not officially. He's as stupid as I am when upset. He will be to." She said softly looking up at him, her face setting. "You can take the case, or not, but technically you only found the murderer's not the actual master mind." She slipped past him as Riley came up. It was obvious they wanted to hug, but their uniform kept that from happening. "Riley." She said softly.

"How could Mary and Tim do that? Why? Why would he do that to them? I…" He was looking distraught.

"I know Riley. I know. You know what he's done. Not exactly my choice. You and I have to step away thought." She said softly and watched his face fall. "Offcially at the very least. I won't step into this. I can't. you know why. I… Have to go. I'll talk to you later. Call me Riley. Don't go running off with out telling me!" She said like a big sister to a younger brother. Gibbs watched confused as hell.

She turned and went straight to her car, got in and drove off. She was off. He stepped up to the taller brunet. "What is going on Airman Anderson?" he asked the man respectfully. The boy sighed.

"Someone from her past has come to push her buttons. Not someone she can face. She's tried. Everyone's got a weakness and even Victoria's got hers. She's smart thought. She knows when to pull out. Me now? I've got to much of my sister in me. I gotta see this to the end. See how this will end. She didn't order me off the case, We'll be helping." He said calmly. He looked over the smaller man. "She'll be fine, just off. She'll be in the air with in the hour. Probably buzz us. Knowing her." He said with a slight grin as he moved off. "If you take point Agent Gibbs I'll be sure to follow your lead. Tori need some sort of closure. I'll give it to her." He said simply before heading off. This left Gibbs totally confused.

He frowned as he followed, thinking. They had the two elderly in their custody, a 'mastermind' on the loose and he had to find this person. He caught up to Riley. "I need more information." He snapped. The boy looked at him carefully.

"And you'll get it. Once we are in a safer place. I will not put her at risk. I mean that." He snapped. Riley looked at him hard. "You are a Civilian, and while YOU may have the security clearance most of these people don't." he said softly. "I mean it, Agent Gibbs. There's some things I can't tell." He said softly as he moved off to help everyone. He was well trained, Gibbs could see. He was doing what Tony would be doing if Tony wasn't dealing with the old woman. He was quiet. What was he going to do?


	7. Blocked

Gibbs walked into the conference room in NCIS. There was Riley, sitting at the head, Vance was there, as was Tony, McGee, Ziva and two other Air Force officers. He nodded to Riley as he slipped in. "Anderson." He said as he sat down.

"Gibbs. Well now that we are all here, I'm Staff Sargent Riley Anderson. I will be telling you about your target." He said calmly as he clicked up a picture of a short person, angry looking, with black hair, blue eyes that were… dangerous, and a stern face. "This is Trevor Jackson Mires. Approximately five foot five, blue eyes, died black hair, originally blond, fights like a street fighter. Stocky build, transgendered. Dangerous." Riley flicked through a few other pictures. "TJ as he's called, is a transgendered. Originally woman, he had a sex change operation. Lawyer, former. Manipulative and controlling. Has a thing for Lieutenant Colonel Victoria Crane. She'll need someone watching her. Protective Detail. You all have all of the information in your folders before you. Most of it is easy to understand. What might be a bit difficult to understand is that it is imperative that we don't kill this person. Non-lethal force, if at all possible. I know that it'll be difficult. TJ won't be easy to catch, and he will try to confuse you. We need to find him." He said calmly.

"And how dangerous do you rate this person?" Gibbs asked calmly. His gaze was level, and none of his emotions were seeable. He seemed calm, relaxed, uncaring. Riley didn't believe that for one second.

"Extremely. He's small but powerful." He said calmly.

"Right. We're on it. DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked getting up.

"On it boss." The man led his team out of the door. Gibbs stayed, watching Riley, who motioned for the rest of the men out, besides himself, and of course Vance.

"Sir, I'm sorry that Lt. Col. Crane couldn't be here herself. She had a bit of a layup. She'll be relaying information when she can." He moved closer after flipping off his remote. "Crane has removed herself for a reason. She never ordered me to. I'm in weather you like it or not." Riley was young, Vance could see that.

"Why should we let you? Your young, impulsive, this doesn't sound like a job for you." Vance said moving close to him.

"You should let me Sir, because I'm your best bet for getting close. I grew up with this man in my life. I know him. Not as well as she does, but I do know him. I can get close." He said calmly. "I just need back up." He added. This was personal. A vendetta of sorts. But not a lethal one. Odd.

"I'll back him up Sir, if you won't send anyone else." Gibbs was being polite. That worried Vance. He looked over his best agent. Gibbs querked an eyebrow.

"No. It's not worth the time. We have the murderers. That's all that matters." Riley nodded, but Gibbs didn't respond.

"At least you listened Sir. That's all I could have asked." Riley said before walking out the door. A tank, but a nice one. Gibbs stayed.

"Why?"

"Because it's not worth it. I have a feeling there's more to the story, and until I get actual proof, I don't think so."

Gibbs glared at him, and walked out the door. "We will regret this." Just something his gut told him.


	8. Rejection

_**Here's where the M rating comes in**_

Gibbs hadn't gone off on a wild goose chase. Sure he'd been willing to, but did he really know Victoria Crane? No. So he spent the entire rest of the day doing research. Everything NCIS could get on Victoria Crane, and her past. He was curious, because she'd gone from strong, powerful, to reduced to a fearful… well child. What had brought her down that far? He stayed long into the night, reading and re-reading, at least the public files.

She'd been born in New Jersey, but her family had moved to Arizona when she was one. That was all on the official documents. Then her parents divorced, her mother moved in with someone else, that someone else was abusive. This TJ. From there he could see many other instances of problems up until she was fifteen. Her mother disappeared when she was ten, so that was five years with this person. The police came many times in the eight years from the age of two to ten. Then it went quiet, until at fifteen the young Victoria left her home heading for help. From there it was legal things and she seemed to ride on top of the storm, but obviously damage had been done.

Then at seventeen she went to college. Rising star. Air Force ROTC, in the top ten present of her class, made it easily. Second Lieutenant right out of college, and she was quick to rise in the ranks. She served in many places, of which he didn't have a security clearance for, and then landed a spot in the pentagon, leading a crime unit. He wondered if she'd chosen it or was put there. So he was wondering exactly why she'd panicked. That was what had happened. She'd run off. Why'd she run? She didn't seem like a runner. She stood and fought. So what about this Trevor had brought her to run?

He did another search. This was useful. Here was the psych eval for the man. Dangerous, mentally deranged. Control freak. She had scars. She'd proven she could be her own woman, and yet there were still claws. Deep claws. But how did this tie in? It didn't make sence. He hit the print button on both of them, and waited.

As soon as what he needed was printed he grabbed it and went for his car. It was dark out. Close to midnight. He checked the address and stepped into the elevator. Everyone had gone home a long time ago. He found his truck and got in it.

When he arrived he saw lights on in her house. It had been easy to get to her house. It was off base, and quite nice actually. Large, but then again she had a big family. He stopped the truck outside her house. There was a large truck sitting in the drive way. It was obviously her's. There was wisps of something in the bed of the truck, but he was just looking the house over. It was a solid white with light blue trim. No plants, but there was a lawn. Spotty grass, as if she didn't spend a whole lot of time there. He saw her flick open the certain. Or at least he thought he did. He figured she was good enough to see what she needed rather quickly. He got out of the truck, with the papers and headed for the door. He knocked, and waited, wondering if this was such a good idea.

That was compounded a moment later by the door opening and a pistol aimed as his heart. He raised his hands. "I'm not gonna hurt cha." He said calmly, keeping an eye on the gun.

"Why are you here?" she asked lowering the gun, flipping the safty on and putting the gun down. She was in sweats and an overly baggy shirt. She waited for him to answer.

"I want to help." He said calmly.

She eyed him, and looked at the file he had in his hand. "You dug." She snarled, the anger flaring. He was seeing her in half light, but he could see her hair was covering most of her face. She'd been crying though. "Why should I let you?" she asked.

"Because a little girl walked out of a house, and years later she's still trying to escape the reason she walked out." He said softly, his eyes catching hers and holding them. She stopped for a second. He heard the breath catch and he stepped forward into her house. She stepped back the gun forgotten as she took another step back. He'd stunned her. "I want to help. You can do this on your own, and what I understand is that he'll continue to do this." He said softly.

"And he won't stop. Not that he'll need to. I know he's coming and I panic. Some Air Force officer I am." She muttered turning around. She slipped to the left coming to a large living room with a view to the back yard. Here was where her care was placed. The back yard was lit with beautiful lights, there was a lit pool, with murals all around, horses on the right, dragons on the left and in the very middle was a mural of two jets. An F-22 and an FA-18. Both were beautiful, one was air force one was marine, but both had beautiful lines. They were lit up.

He looked at where she'd gone, now that he was done looking. She was curled up on a well used couch her arms around a very old gray cat. The cat looked spry though, as if he'd get up and run around. The woman looked worse off than he thought. Her hair was a mess, and the clothing was old. She was camped on the couch. Blanket, guns, food, water, cat, tv. Oh and computer. "That looks healthy." He said pointing to the poptart that was sitting next to her.

"I don't think you have the right to tell me whats healthy or not. Now how do you think you can help? I already know NCIS is out of it. Riley can only do so much. It's not like he'd kill me." She said softly. "In all tecnicallities I'm taller, younger, stronger, so I should be fine."

"But you don't feel that way." Gibbs sat down next to her. She looked at him.

"No. I don't." she said softly, her dark eyes were in pain behind the glasses. "I'm scared and I don't know why I'm telling you this!" She put the cat down and got up. The cat looked at him, licked himself and waited. He watched the two of them with golden eyes. Gibbs looked at the cat, and sighed putting the file down on a table and moved to stand next to her. He saw where her gaze was. The F-22, the jet she piloted.

"Fast, sleak, above it all. When I'm up there the world falls away and it's just me, her, and the infinite sky." She said softly. "First time I went up in one of them I didn't want to come down. The speed, beauty, never ending change. I forgot pain, suffering, sadness, happiness, joy, desire. Everything was better. I didn't have to feel. Just for that time, even in a dogfight, on a mission, I was cool. Collected. Everything was in perspective. Touching down on the tarmac? Not that bad. Even getting out of her wasn't bad either. It was later, after the adrenalin was gone, sometimes day's later, that I'd figure out why I'd gone up. The question would be answered. I can't do that today." Her dark eyes were distant.

He felt impulsive as he pulled her into a hug. She sucked in a breath then relaxed a little. He didn't speak as he guided her back to the couch. He sat down with her as she just seemed to … well disassociate. She was lost in memory. He touched her lightly again. She jerked out of it. "Sorry. Sorry. It's a coping method. Only happens when I…" Gibbs continued to watch her. She'd been warm in his arms when he'd hugged her. He touched her hair lightly. She turned her head only a little to look at him. "Why are you hear Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" she asked softly. He didn't answer, just watching her now. "Man of few words. The assessments on you were right." She started to get up when a hand grabbed her arm, She turned a bit to look at him, eyebrows arched. He querked his lips slightly.

"To help." He said softly as she sat back down. She leaned forward brushing her lips against his. She leaned back, just a little to see his response. The quirked lips were now smiling at her. She liked that smile. He pulled her closer kissing her lightly. She kissed back harder. He was offering something and she was going to take him up on it. But not right now.

"No. Not now. Not like this. I won't." she pulled back. She could see the confusion I his eyes. "I can't. It's wrong… After maybe. I have to face this first… Please understand." She looked down, fear making her shake. He touched her shoulder.

"I do." He stood up, leaving the folder. "My number's in there if you need help."


	9. Almost Time

Gibbs didn't get a call from her. At least he didn't think it would be when he saw on his caller ID the next day, Ziva's number. He frowned and picked up the line. "Gibbs." The usual short reply was not uncommon.

"Gibbs? We have a problem. I am with Tori and Hellyn, We were just shot at. I'm bringing them into NCIS, the target was obviously Hellyn." Ziva was quick. "Or at least the bullet almost hit her." She said softly.

"Do we know who did it?"

"No. I was inside the building with them."

"Why, David?"

"I know Victoria Crane, and Hellyn Largen. We were… visiting." Ziva said calmly. "I'll explain at NCIS." With that she hung up. Gibbs frowned. He was at NCIS, which meant they were coming to him.

"DiNozzo? Get the Conference Room ready. We've got victims coming in. McGee? When Ziva returns go to the Crime Scene and clean it up. You remember Captain Largen and Colonel Crane?" he snapped looking at his team. Ziva had taken the day off. Now he knew why. He frowned as Tony leaped up and McGee started to get things together. He leaned back thinking.

It wasn't very long before Ziva came in, leading a very angry looking blond woman and a rather distant looking brunet. Hellyn and Victoria. Hellyn saw him and marched up to him. "We need protection." She snapped. Ziva got there right away.

"I promised you we would help you. Gibbs?" She said quickly touching the blonde woman's arm. Hellyn would have continued if Victoria hadn't caught her eye and held it. The blond quieted.

"Conference room. McGee? Change of plans. Get Tony. Ziva? Give them the address." He said standing up. "We will help you Captain." He said quickly. Both women were dressed in jeans and t-shirts, though one was a gray with big block letters that spelt NAVY. The other was a black one with the words Embry-Riddle across it. He looked at her, and she looked away. She was jittery. She followed Ziva, keeping close to both women, and glancing at the windows. Gibbs frowned and Tony came up.

"Boss?" He looked worried.

"Go with McGee. Figure out what happened. Now." He ordered. Tony nodded and headed off.

Gibbs waited twenty minutes or so, letting the women settle in before heading up to the conference room. He opened the door and caught sight of Ziva sitting next to Victoria with her hand on Victoria's. Hellyn was talking about something, but shut up as soon as he stepped into the room. Ziva looked up and nodded.

"Gibbs? Hellyn… Captain Largen say's that the person who shot at her was one Trevor Jackson Mires. Last night she received a call from him, threatening. This was late. She called Col. Crane, and they met at Crane's house. I went to see if I could help at all, and while I was there I heard a gun fire. Found the bullet inches from Capt. Largen's head in the wall." The small Israeli spoke quickly. He could see she knew both women well. He wondered how.

"Good. Then you've got protection detail. Keep them save David." He said calmly heading out the door. Time to get to work. Find Mires. He frowned. Cell phone search. He moved quickly and glared at his computer. "Dammit McGee." He muttered to himself and headed down to the lab.

He walked into Abby coming out. "Gibbs! Is it true? The girls you met yesterday are here? Can I meet them?" She was bouncing, and he gave her a quick hug.

"no. I need you to find Tervor Jackson Mires' Cell and track it. Where was it earlier today?" he said quickly. She pouted.

"But Giiiiibbs! I want to meet them! Fine. But you owe me. Big time. I want to meet them before Tony and Timmy get back." She said giving him a sharp look before turning around and heading back into her lab. She muttered as she poked around. "Don't rush me gibbs. This shouldn't take long as it is, but if you keep me from meeting them? I'm gonna be angry." Her voice was sharp as she clacked away. Gibbs decided to not push it. He waited as she found the number and tracked it. One of the places it was was right outside Victoria's house, at about ten, which was when he got the call. It was… twelve now. This was not going to be fun. Then he got a call.

"Boss? There's a note. We found the bullet, there's not much else. We found a casing. It's a rifle. Probably AK-47. At least that's what it looks like from the casing. Nothing else. We'll be coming back." Tony was quick and to the point.

"Good. I'll want you to help Ziva with protection detail. Those two don't leave NCIS." He ordered on the phone as he flipped it shut and nodded to Abby. "Thank's abbs. Go visit with them." He said softly.

He then promptly disappeared. When he returned, both women were in the bullpen, Hellyn in Tony's seat, with him leaning on his own desk. Victoria was sitting on Ziva's desk, legs crossed. Ziva was talking, and she was watching. McGee was chatting with Hellyn, leaving the two brunets to chat. Abby was talking quickly to Hellyn as well. Gibbs'd come in and headed up to talk to Vance. He'd looked down at them from above, and met a set of dark brown eyes. Victoria nodded then went back to chatting. He watched her from above. She was sitting on the little space that Ziva had cleared. The pair were easy with one another, so their friendship was a long one. Her dark brown hair was around her face, hiding her face.

He walked down the stairs and watched as Ziva reacted first, getting up. Tony and McGee followed. "Boss?" All three of them asked that. Both women got up and moved closer together.

"Just doin' some stuff. Have we found him?" he asked as he walked past everyone. Victoria's head was down, and the earlier relaxtion was gone. She glanced at Ziva.

"No boss. Still lookin'. It seems our quary has rabbited." Tony grinned at Hellyn who shook her head at him, smiling to herself. She was a hunter, besides a Captain in the Navy. Tony was showing off. He also got a glare from Gibbs. "But we are looking. McGeek might have something." He said with a nod to his fellow agent.

"Actually we found something. He sent pictures of… Col. Crane over email. Can't find the person who did it. We did find out that Mr. Mires owns an AK-47, and it's bullet is the same as the one that shot at Captain Largen." McGee was quick to speak up, giving a very annoyed glare to Tony, who just continued to grin. Victoria slipped away at this point, heading… somewhere.

"Aw Tim. That last part was MY job! Ugg. We also know that Mr. Miers has been moving around, not staying in one place more than a year. Multipul addresses. Not sure what he does for a living." The tall woman said bouncing slightly as she sipped her caf-pow. Gibbs nodded.

"Good work. Keep lookin'. He can't just fade away, probably won't." he said standing up. He was not paying full attention to the look that the entire group shared as he walked off.

"Did he just say Good Work? Somethin's up with Gibbs. Abby? Ziva? Any ideas?" Tony asked looking at both girls.

"Victoria." Hellyn grinned as Tony and the other's looked at her. "What? Think about it." She moved to sit back at Tony's desk. "She's pretty, smart, good at her job, and now she's being knocked down a rung by some scumbag who wants to hurt her by fucking with her mind. What do you think?" she smirked at them as the two women nodded, Ziva a tad distant.

"Victoria? But she's not a r-" Tony was cut off by Ziva punching his shoulder. "OW! What was that for?" he growled angrily, touching his shoulder where she'd punched him.

"I believe Hellyn, that Abby and I would like to find something to eat, come with?" Ziva asked a smirk on her face. "The boy's will come with us." She said as Tony started to follow Gibbs. He sighed. "Come on Tony. Afraid I can out eat you?" she asked teasing him.

"Never."

Gibbs went looking for Victoria. He found her by the stairs, looking out the window, watching the mid-afternoon sun, or more like just looking in the general direction of the sun. She didn't even notice him coming up. She jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder. "Gibbs! Don't sneak up on me!" she gasped as she spun, slapping his hand away and her hand's instinctively coming up to defend herself. She was already on the balls of her feet as she finished the last word.

"Not tryin' to scare you Victoria." He said softly, watching her. She lowered her hands.

"S-sorry. Just edgy." She said turning around, but he stopped her, a hand on her shoulder. She frowned as she looked up at him. Her hair had decided to do whatever it wanted and there were strands and clumps all over her hair. He reached up with his other hand and brushed a clump of hair, that was stuck to her cheek behind her ear.

"It's alright." He murmured softly. She looked away. For such a confident woman she had many insecurities. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted it up. "I meant that." He leaned forward and kissed her. Her arms lifted to wrap around the back of his neck and pull her up to him. He pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Letting his tongue flick over her lips and teeth. But even as he started to explore she responded in the same. He cradled her close to him as she kissed him back. This was a soft, exploratory kiss, and when she pulled away he smiled a little. "Still gonna hold on to what you said last night?" She glared at him.

"Maybe I should." She started to pull away but he pulled her closer. She glared up at him.

"Sorry." He said softly. She sighed. And leaned into the embrace he was offering. He kissed her forhead. Lightly. "Victoria." He bairly whispered her name as she looked up at him again, this time she kissed him first, this time rougher. He slipped his hand down to her butt, pulling her closer that way. She tactfully pulled his hand up higher, and pulled away.

"Not now." She murmured, tapping him on the nose and pulling away. Though she froze as she looked out the window. "He's here." Gibbs stepped in front of her to look, and then turned to her. She looked terrified.

"We will take care of this Tori. I promise. He won't bother you again." He pulled her close again, kissed the top of her head and quickly moved off, pulling out his cell phone to call Tony.


	10. Two Bird's, One Stone

Tony picked up the phone and was not surprised Gibbs was on the other line. "DiNozzo. Get down to the lobby. We have incoming." With that the line went dead.

"Looks like our bad guy is on his way in. Come on Ziva. McGee? Stay with Hellyn, find Victoria." Tony was quick to jump up. Ziva was right behind. They came out into the lobby to see Gibbs, walking towards Mires, a very pissed off look in his eye.

"I know she's in there." The voice was almost feminine, but not quite. Tony and Ziva walked up.

"Mires. You are under arrest for firing at and stalking federal agents and Military officers, one of whom was a Navy Captain." Tony called out as He sped up. Ziva and Tony were closer and got there first. Tony put a hand on the man's arm. "don't make this difficult."

"No! I will talk to her!" Ziva grabbed the other arm and wrenched it around the small man's body. "Let me GO!" he started to rip away from Ziva. Tony grabbed him.

"Don't. We are authorized to use deadly force." His voice was cold suddenly, and Gibbs watched him. Tony shoved him fully upright as he tried to drop. "Alright that's enough." He yanked him out of Ziva's hands and cuffed him. "Let's move. Now." He glanced at Gibbs and nodded. "Gottim boss. Come on Mr. Mires. We have some questions we'd like answered." The small man continued to struggle, but it was easy to move him along with Ziva helping.

Gibbs watched them for a moment. Then headed for the stairs. He had a feeling Tony had made sure he was there before him for a reason. He got there just as the elevator opened, and Tony and Ziva wrestled the small man off towards the interrogation rooms. Victoria stood up to see what was going on, and froze. Suddenly she was a small child. Mires saw it and started to spout nonsense, anger was the main thing Gibbs heard. He glanced at McGee who was talking to Victoria, trying to calm her down, so did Hellyn. Gibbs moved to her quickly and put his arms around her, placing himself between the man and the woman. "Victoria." He spoke softly, not caring who was watching as he touched the side of her face. "It's alright. Come on. It's alright." He kept talking to her, as he pulled her in the other direction. He knew she'd met Ducky, being that Ducky had called him while he was out. He figured that would be a safe place to put her. "Come on Victoria. I promised you'd be safe, and you are. Come on. Come with me." The voice was cut off by Tony and Ziva getting Mires into the Interrogation rooms. He pulled her closer, tightening his grip on her. She wasn't going to move as she leaned into him. "Sh. It's alright." He murmured as she started to cry.

He pulled her to his desk and sat her down, crouching in front of her. "'m scared." She managed, though he could bairly hear it. He kissed her forhead.

"Your safe. I have to go. I'll be back soon. Stay here." He stood up glancing at McGee who was studiously NOT looking, though Hellyn was. "Take care of her." He ordered as he followed Tony and Ziva.

"Right." McGee looked at Hellyn, not sure what to do.

Gibbs found Tony and Ziva before they went in. "Boss! He's trouble."

"I know. Ziva you take this one." Gibbs ordered pulling Tony into the blue room. Gibbs knew better than to go in there. Even if he wanted to, very badly. But they needed a confession, not him getting in trouble. He glared at the window. "Watch them. Get him to confess." Gibbs moved out of the room, ignoring Tony's quick voice.

"Alright, but if he doesn't, I'm not sure what to do boss." He called. The man was gone. "right. Figure it out DiNozzo. You know I miss the less bouncy Gibbs and the one who stuck around to at least slap me over the head." He muttered turning back to the window.

Gibbs came out of the interrogation room to find Victoria sitting next to McGee, tear stained, and with her arms wrapped around her, watching him play a game. Hellyn was moving around restlessly. "Agent Gibbs. Can I go? You have the man in custody." She said as he walked up. She was glaring at him in a way that had nothing to do with the current situation. She was running interference.

"I'm not going to hurt her." He said, his voice quiet.

"I know. Because if you do she has more friends than just me, and we don't need to see her hurt worse than she already has been." The blond was fierce as she glared at him. "And we don't have any qualms with well… anything. She's the one who's got the strong morals. Hence why she's refused to press charges against him. You had better take care of her, Gibbs, or there will be hell to pay." She turned away, her footsteps quick as she stopped beside Victoria and crouched beside her. "Come on Tori. Let's go. You need food, sleep and probably sometime in the air."

Gibbs reached a hand out to stop them. "We aren't done yet. McGee? Go with them. Keep them safe." He held the blondes gaze. She nodded and he stepped past her touching Victoria's shoulder. She looked up finally, looking at him for only a moment before Hellyn led her away. Gibbs frowned, not to happy, but he couldn't do everything. Now it was time to get that confession. He headed back to the interrogation room, and slipped inside the blue room, standing next to Tony. "How's it going?" he asked softly.

"We know he doesn't respect women, and Ziva's tormenting him. Though so far she's just shown anger. No real breakage. I don't think he'll break with her in there." Tony said softly. "She's good, but this man is a major sexest. Apparently Crane's a lier, a cheat, a bitch, a theif and about every other bad thing on the planet." Tony added. "I was about to go in there."

"Go." Gibbs said quickly watching him. The small man was not terrifying, but stubborn. Gibbs watched as Tony pulled Ziva out, then went in.

"Good afternoon Mr. Mires." Tony said sitting down with the large file, and just sat there for a while. He was quiet. So was Mires.

"What do you want? Me to say I did it? I won't."

"We don't need you to. Your cell phone places you outside Lt. Col. Crane's home at the time of the crime. The bullets we found came from your gun, placing you as the person who fired the shot. We don't need a confession, though If you give it I won't have to put obstructing the law in your list of felony's the least of which was stalking a Federal agent. You stalked the same Military Officer, you shot at a military officer and a Federal Agent, two of them in fact. The Air Force isn't too happy about what you've done to their officer. Apparently she's a rising star. Smart, beautiful, powerful, good at her job, brave, willing to plug in. At least that's what this file says. Do you have something else to say about this? Because I'd like to hear. There's got to be dirty secrets. She can't be perfect. I mean sure she's got gorgeous hair, and her body? Whew. But what's her dark secret?" he asked leaning forward, a half smirk on his face. He was the friendly one.

"She's a theif. She always has been. Stealing time, money, and resources from those who need it. She's a waste of air." The small man growled, angry. Tony sat back. "She's a sneak, lieing and always getting in the way. She ruined my life the little bitch." Tony frowned. He could feel the anger from behind him, and turned a little. Behind the glass Ziva had a hand on Gibbs shoulder.

"Gibbs. Let Tony work. Killing the man won't give her justice. She doesn't need the man dead, she needs to know that he is brought to justice." Ziva said calmly.

Tony turned back to look at the man. "I shot at her, I stalked her, she deserves to die for what she did to me!" Tony smiled, darkly.

"Thank you Mr. Mires. That's all we needed. She's a good woman you know. Not many get as far as her, and with that much control. I wouldn't question her abilities, even under the stress you put her under. I have no doubt that if there had been a stressful situation Col. Crane would have pulled through and locked her emotions down to get even you out of the building. She's not a bad woman. You're the one who's tried to ruin her." With that Tony got up and left taking the papers with him. The screams from inside made him whine once he closed the door. Gibbs opened the other one a moment later. Tony nodded. "We have him boss. He's lost. We should tell Crane." Gibbs nodded.

"I'll go. Wrap this up DiNozzo, and don't mess up." Gibbs said with a slight grin. Tony nodded.

"R-right boss. Will do. Come on Ziva, lets get this finished up." He was disappointed to come up and find the women gone, mainly Hellyn. Good thing he'd gotten her number.

Gibbs was outside and calling McGee rather quickly. "Boss they are in the air. Or about to be. You never told me to not let them go up for a training session, I wasn't sure how to stop them. Tori got excited and Hellyn wanted to get up in the air as well. What was I supposed to do? Tell them no?" McGee was blabbering.

"McGEE! Where are you?" snarled gibbs through the phone.

"Bolling Air Force Base. I asked them to wait to take off until you are here." Gibbs nodded.

"Good. I'll be there soon." He said as he closed the phone and yanked the door open of his truck. He could still drive fast with it. He got to the base quickly and got out. He could see two very different planes on the tarmac. F-A18 Super Hornet, and F-22 Raptor. The F-22 was behind the F-A18. The beautiful jets were running, but it seemed they were going through a checklist. He saw McGee and headed towards them, flashing his badge.

"Boss. Good." He motioned to the head jet, and it started up faster. The F-22 was right behind. The navy jet was larger, but beautiful. The f-22 was equally as beautiful. The F-a18 taxied forward and took off, it's powerful engines rocking the world around them. Gibbs blinked as he realized how close they were. The backwash nearly nocked him off his feet. Suddenly the big jet was in the air, circling. Then the f-22 took off. Her powerful engines also creating a backwash. She was up as well.

The two jets were suddenly dancing. The pair of them showing off. Gibbs glanced at McGee. This was impressive, especially when side by side, inches from each other, they swept by about a hundred feet above them, then they broke apart. The two jets were impressive as they started a kind of game. They were pretending the other was the enemy. And they were painting each other with their targets. Even he could see it. The F-22 had the better design, at least for the dog fight. But more than once it looked like the F-18 would win. The F-18 pilot was good, but the F-22 pilot was better. The movements of the F-22 were teasing. The pilot was begging the F-18 to try anything. To try to attack her. Finally the F-18 got behind the F-22 and stayed put. The F-22 couldn't shake the Navy Jet, but she wasn't going to get shot down. Suddenly the plane came to a full stall, and fell, back wards and down, falling fast behind the F-18, and then suddenly started up again, shot up behind the F-18 and even Gibbs could tell the Air Force jet one that fight.

The F-22 sped up and cruised next to the other jet, as if the two were talking. Then the pair moved as one, with the F-22 behind. They buzzed the base twice, flying by the control tower once, reminding Gibbs of Topgun, which of course he was sure they were emulating before they buzzed over McGee, Gibbs, and the Air Force personell that were with them. Then they came in for a landing, the F-18 going in first, followed by the F-22. Gibbs started to move as the two jets came to a stop and shut down. The F-18 pilot was out of her jet faster. Hellyn had her helmet of and her jumpsuit and harness didn't look bad on her. In fact even Gibbs would have to call her sexy as she laughed, jumping down and giving a thumbs up to the F-22 pilot. He saw her take off her helmet inside the cockpit. The cockpit lifted and the brunet climbed out, steping onto the wing to check something. "The left wing was having more drag that usual. Check that will you?" she asked to one of the Airmen around her jet. She looked better. She looked… in control, and not afraid. Hellyn walked up next to him as he stopped far enough away that they wouldn't consider him a threat.

"She's always like this after a flight. She's better after being in a jet. I don't know what she'll do once she retires. She won't be able to play with her babies any more." Hellyn said with a laugh. "That's what she needed. Whew. I though I had her there more than once. She's good. And she had drag? That explains it. Hey! Tori!" she called running forward. The green jumpsuit, harness and messed up brown hair didn't retract from Gibbs opinion of her. She turned to look at Hellyn, a smile on her face. "Can't believe you won again! I'm the better pilot!"

"Oh no you aren't! You know that I beat you. I've got the better jet, I've got the better resources. Air Force darlin'. Air Force. This is what we do best. This is how I fly. You fly off air craft carriers, I fly off the ground and can go longer distances. Short range to long range? I win. I always win." Tori's answer was quick and playful, she hugged her friend. She still hadn't seen the other's, but that was to be expected. "But you almost had me there a couple of times. But only a couple." She added, leaning back to look up at her friend.

"You did good. You know Imma Topgun, so being bested? Not easy." Hellyn said with a grin. She laughed as Tori got distracted by Gibbs. She let the smaller woman go and stepped back, rolling her eyes. She moved to stand next to McGee. "And of course she's a romantic." She sniggered as Tori hugged Gibbs.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her. "We got the confession." He murmured into her hair.

"I don't really care about that Jethro." She said leaning back.

"You should. Your still going to have to appear in court."

"And I will have a pile of paperwork at my office. Air Force is all about the paperwork. Go Chair Power." She said pulling away as someone said something about her jet. "No. I told you it was dragging. Your going to argue with me? I know how to fly a jet, especially that one. The right wing was dragging!" she said glaring at the Airman who said there was nothing wrong. "Go over it again. I know when my plane isn't working." Gibbs could see her getting agitated, and from the reactions of the Airmen, she was a bit more angry than usual. He grabbed her arm.

"Victoria, relax. They'll get it fixed." He watched her. Her anger was plapable. He glanced at Hellyn, who nodded walking up.

"Alright Tori. Change, food, bed. In that order. You have not slept enough. And I think I'm gonna have to ask you to not work for a week or so. You comin'?" Hellyn asked looking at Gibbs and McGee. "not that we gals need protection, but ya know." She grinned drawling as she dragged her friend inside and to the lockerroom. They were stopped by Riley.

"You ok Tori?" he asked hugging her and picking her up. "I got a call about some wild pilots. You nearly flew over the no fly zone." Riley said admonishing her.

"I'm fine Riley. Sorry to worry you. Obviously you told them it was a training excersize." She said as he put her down. She shook her head at him, glancing at Jethro, who looked… less than happy. She rolled her eyes. She wasn't his yet. "At least you stayed out of trouble, Don't know what Jen would think if I let you get hurt." She said before slipping past him and into the locker room. Riley eyed McGee and Gibbs.

"You sure she's ok?" he asked Gibbs. The older man shook his head slightly. "Damn. You got him though?"

"Yep."

"Did he say anything?"

"Yep."

"Can you say anything else?"

"Yep."

"Ah. And you work with him?"

"He's Gibbs." McGee smiled a bit as he watched the tall man. He was built like a football player. "I'm Timothy McGee." He said holding out his hand.

"Riley Anderson. At least right now. I'm not on duty. Well… I should go. Gotta date, I just had to check on Tori. While she may have been charged with keeping me alive, I was charged with keeping her from doing something stupid. Damn libra, just can't seem to remember that she could get hurt ." He rolled his eyes, then tossed off a half-assed salute. "Bye." With that he walked off. McGee frowned glancing at Gibbs.

Before he could speak, Victoria and Hellyn came out. They had duffle bags, and looked… well like civilians. Hellyn had her navy shirt on, but victoria had changed her shirt to a green blouse. She was laughing at something Hellyn had said. McGee couldn't help but agree with Tony that both women were extremely attractive. One tall and blond, with piercing blue eyes and an edge that was a turn off for McGee himself, but Tony? She was a challenge. The smaller, darker woman was obviously quieter, but there was depths there. And a balance. A kind of hero that hid in the shadows and did the work from behind closed doors, never taking recognition for what she'd done, and letting the other stars out shine her. That at least was apparent. Even if Hellyn outranked her, the blond still cooled it when Victoria said something. Not to say that both women weren't powerful in their own rights, but Victoria was the viper. Or as her call sign was, Dark Phoenix. Hidden until needed, then faded away. He never wanted to be the object of her anger. She'd never leave him be, he had no doubt.

"What are you staring at Tim?" Tori's voice made him smile.

"Sorry, lost in thought, Tony wanted me to call and let him know if you guys were ok." He said with a nod as he pulled out his cellphone and called Tony.

Hellyn smirked. "So I was thinking McDonalds. Easy, quick." She laughed. The glare from Tori was just precious. "yeah I know. Only good if your in a real hurry. We could head over to my place. I've got stuff. Or we could go find some Italian place. What do ya say?" Hellyn was making sure to stay near, mainly to erk her friend, who was glaring at her. "Oh come ON tori! It's not like I'm gonna be annoying."

"Or you could take me up on my offer. Dinner?" Gibbs could see that Victoria had a short fuse at this point. She frowned as if indecisive.

"Yes. Yes she'd love to go. It's not that hard of a decition hon. Now go. Have fun. Don't get in to much trouble. I have paperwork to do." With that the tall blond left. Tori glared at her, as Gibbs came up and wrapped his arms around her, taking her bag from her.

"Hey!" She cried reaching for it as he put it over his shoulder.

"Ah ah." She frowned at him, and grumbled. He chuckled. "You don't need to carry everything. Plus I think you left a few things behind. There's a purse in my truck." She blinked.

"You have truck?" that actually made him laugh. "What? I didn't realize you DROVE a truck. I was thinking sports car." She grinned as she walked out of the door, leaving him chuckling. This was going to be a very interesting day wasn't it?


	11. The Wedding

_**Sex Warning. Don't read if you don't want explicit sex. Just a warning. **_

The next day found Victoria picking her younger sister up at the air port. The pair were adorable, the younger, yet taller girl with her honey hair, and rounder face. They looked only slightly similar but they still acted like siblings. "Sis! How are you? Why aren't you in uniform? What's been going on?" were the first words from the taller woman's mouth.

"Hey Zoe. I'm fine. I've been ordered to take a week off. TJ. He tried to shoot Hellyn. We caught her. Or well… NCIS did." Zoe looked over her friend, her dark brown eyes meeting her sister's matching eyes.

"Oh really? Is there anything else interesting at NCIS?" she asked coyly as they walked to get her bags. Tori grabbed them first. "Oh come on sis. I can carry my own bags. You still driving that truck?" She tried to grabb the bags, but the military woman just moved back. "What is it about TJ? Did you get him?"

"Yeah I've got the truck, yes there's something interesting at NCIS, and no you can't carry these. You get those bags." Victoria said with a laugh.

"Oh? Whats the interesting thing at NCIS? A man? Who's he? Come on tell me!" the taller woman grabbed her bags and they walked out the door. They spent the next ten minutes getting to Victoria's truck. They put the bags inside the green truck's cab. The truck was probably from the eighty's, but in very very good condition. It was obvious that Victoria had fixed up her truck, everything from the paint to the engine was in perfect condition. "Ok, the truck is ten times better than when I was last here." She said with a chuckle.

"He is a special Agent. Gibbs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and of course it is. I do like my trucks to _look_ good, even if they aren't always modern." Victoria said getting into her truck. It was Halloween time, and she enjoyed it. Her birth day was a week or two away, and she was focusing on that.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Special Agent? Sounds cute. How's he then? And don't be sparse on the information. Wait… You said something about TJ. How did you catch him?"

"Jethro got him. He's in prison, and will be tried." She said softly.

"Jethro? So you have a Knight do you?" The glare and Laughter was so natural that it was obvious the pair always teased one another.

"I do not have a knight!" Zoe laughed.

"Lire. You like him. I should meet him. I will. He works at NCIS then? We can stop by there can't we?"

"No. It's behind us. We are going home, I've got tea, coffee, and baklava." Tori said with a sigh. Her sister was annoying, but she did love her. "So how's work?"

"Good. Good. And fine. But I'll meet him. I know I will." She said with a laugh. "I have to. You actually admitted to having something special with this man. That alone is important. Mom will have to know."

"No. Don't tell mom. I'll tell her." That was a quick reply. Suddenly the sky grew dark. Tori smiled as they drove to her house.

"Fine. Fine. I have to be there though."

"No you don't. I can talk to my own MOTHER alone. If I even want to tell her. Why get her hopes up hm? Things can always slide."

"You don't believe that. You really don't. Even I can tell." Tori shot her sister an ugly look and continued driving. "You don't want to mess this up do you? Richard was a mistake. You knew that when you started. He was an experiment. You said that. You knew that. Not every relationship will end up bad, hon. I will see him." Tori didn't even try to argue. She dove quietly though, asking small questions, to keep her sister talking. Finally they got to the car rental place (for some reason her sister couldn't ret from the airport. What ever), and she was over joyed to get her sister out of her truck. She left the taller woman there and drove home. Or at least got to her street and stopped the truck. There was a gray truck sitting outside her house. Jethro. She muttered something to her self as she put her foot on the gas and rolled into her parking spot. She sighed grabbing her coat and tugging it on as she opened her door and shut it with a quick movement. She leaned against her truck as she watched the other truck.

"Victoria. How are you doing?" Gibbs asked after getting out of his truck. She kept an even gaze. "what?"

She sighed. "I'm doing fine. Why?" she knew she was being cold, but this… thing wasn't going to work. It was to soon after Richard. He stopped, and frowned. She kept her gaze neutral. "I have my sister arriving soon, and I'm busy. Very busy. So unless you've got something important to say, please go." _That's right tori push the nice, helpful, sexy man away. _Her tone was wry, in her head as she turned around, heading for her door.

Gibbs didn't put up a fight here. He knew when he wasn't wanted. "If you ever need anything Victoria. You have my number." He said before heading back to his truck.

She watched him go. She always pushed those she feared, or cared about away. She sighed as she slipped inside and waited for her sister.

It was a year before he saw her again. Though he should have known that DiNozzo would go and get married. Hellyn. The blond had caught and twisted the Italian around her finger. Though Gibbs was sure that Hellyn would do what Tony said if it came down to it. Tony'd asked him to be the best man. He couldn't really turn Tony down. Of course Hellyn picked Victoria as her Maid of Honor, which meant the two of them would be working closely.

Infact they met at the first planning meeting. Deciding about the wedding planner and such. The brunet was late, but she came in, in full dress uniform, looking flustered, and flushed. "Sorry. Sorry. Didn't manage to get away until just a few minutes ago. Apparently they need my signature to do something. Still not sure what it was." She said smilling at Hellyn, who nodded.

"Oh no problem." The tall woman smiled at Tony, who grinned like an idiot back. "So. I was thinking that this John-Paul?" she asked querking her lips at Tori.

"Oh boy. Who's Number One?" she asked with a straight face as she sat down next to her friend, across from Gibbs. She hadn't even really noticed him, though he'd noticed her as soon as she entered, beside the uniform. She looked… better than he'd last seen her, though not perfect. Something was on her mind and it wasn't her friend's wedding. "How about Diana Shin? She's supposed to be really good." Already the two were down to business, but they were used to that. Military and all.

"Do I get a say?" Tony asked touching Hellyn's hand.

"No." both woman said at the same time, smiling at him, with matching grins. Gibbs could see the only person who had no idea about the joke was him. Tony never noticed he hung out with Victoria. He continued to watch her, not caring if she noticed his eyes glued to her face, learning it all over again. He'd hoped that a year would quench whatever had happened, or hadn't, happened. Wrong.

"But? Isn't it my wedding to? Isn't it Gibbs?" he asked turning to Gibbs. This at least Gibbs could help with.

"It's the woman's wedding. Your just here for the ride." He said curtly. Tony muttered.

"And you'd know. So why are we here?" he asked Tori.

"Because we might need you to go get something, why else Tony? We'll need some input. There are guy things IN the wedding." She said pointedly at him before looking through the book. "Oh… Look at this wedding. Done by… Bethany Charlson. Hm. Isn't it pretty? We could totally use her. What do ya think Hel?" she asked tapping the paper. Her dark blue coat bringing out the light blue gem in her ring. She smirked a little as Hellyn looked it over.

"Sure. Sure. I like that one." Hellyn was busy looking at dresses.

"Hellyn pay attention. This is the important part. The dress you can find later." Gibbs watched the dynamic. What he'd seen a year before was still there. Hellyn was outgoing, powerful, and obviously a leader, but it was Victoria who had total control of the entire situation. And she seemed easy around him. Did she not hold grudges, or did she just not care?

Gibbs leaned forward and looked at the dress. "That one." He said pointing to a long dress with a snort train, sparkly diamonds on the top, and a beautiful cream. The veil was mid length, and the shoes were flats, but beautiful. "It's the best." He said smiling at Hellyn. She looked it over.

"He's right Tor. Isn't it pretty. Tony I like that one." The giggle from Victoria had Gibbs glancing at her again.

"It's beautiful. Just don't let your mom try to do it. It's a custom." She said touching the lettering.

"Thanks Gibbs. Didn't know you had a taste for wedding dresses." Hellyn said softly, with a smile.

"Had a bit of practice." Was all Gibbs said. Victoria nodded, and continued to look through the mags, and finally they chose Bethany Charlson as their wedding designer. After that it was more of a free for all in finding the dress.

The weeks and months of the wedding planning passed by quickly. Victoria was always, always civil, relaxed even, with him. Friendly, and always keeping him at arms length. She was always quick to leave, professing that she had work to do. Of course Bethany became a close friend with everyone, and found the cat and mouse game (as she called it) amusing. Gibbs didn't, but he couldn't really corner her. She always seemed to know when to dodge, and how to get away. It frustrated him, and intrigued him.

Of course finally it was the day before, and Victoria and Bethany were rushing around, getting everything done, both of them stressed, and snappy. Though the black haired Bethany was nicer about it, Victoria just snapped at you and walked off. Either way it was getting everyone but the wedding couple nervious. Ziva and McGee were doing their best to stay out of the way. Though Tori kept finding them and giving them jobs. Ziva and McGee had the wonderful job of being 'groomsman/woman'. Tori, a girl named Sarah, and a latino girl named Arena were the bride's maids/maid of honor. And the other two women were rushing around as well, helping, and keeping up with both of the hurried women… some how. But finally the rehersal was underway.

Gibbs realized as they lined up that it was he and Victoria, then the other two pairs (with Ziva and Arena taking up the rear with their beautiful foreign beauty), then the ring barer (Hellyn's little nephew), and then the flower girl (a niece), then the wedding couple. The mother's were ahead of himself and Tori, but not by much. Durring the rehearsal, she bairly spoke, more focused on everyone else, and staying in contact with him. As he watched her out of the corner of his eye, he could see she was exhausted, and yet only if you knew the signs of someone hiding it would you notice, and if you cared to look. She was pushing herself beyond herself, and the next day was not going to help that. He didn't react as he and she broke apart for the first time, standing on either side of the alter. It was an outside wedding on the beach in California, during summer. It was really beautiful.

That night the entire wedding party was happy. The rehersal had gone well, and Victoria slipped away early, going to her room. Gibbs went to find her, and found her asleep on the bed, next to her lap top, the black dress she was wearing, half off, as if she'd just gone to sleep, or fainted. He got a very good view of her black bra, and what could be her underwear, but he wasn't sure. He glanced at the laptop. It was Air Force stuff. As he looked it over (being nosy), he realized that she'd had to have been working on this for the last six months (the entire planning of the wedding time), which explained her exhaustion. The work was good, excilent even. She was keeping track of operatives in Iraq. She'd changed what she was doing. And been promoted. Col. Crane now. Hm. He picked the laptop up and set it on the table, before moving to shift her around so she was under the covers, though he didn't undress her, betting that she'd be angry at him. But he found himself unable to leave the room once he'd gotten her under her blankets. She was peaceful, nothing to worry about, just beauty.

Long dark brown hair wrapped around her face, cradling it in soft light waves. She looked peaceful, relaxed, and beautiful. He wasn't sure how long he stood there before she stired, and opened her eyes. He froze, as she looked at him. "How lon' yo' b'n standin' th'r?" her words were slurred as she woke up, streatching a bit, as she noticed her laptop, and the dress. "A while. It's nearly sunrise. You could move me into the bed but not undress me?" she asked sitting up and shrugging the dress up so it stayed, though he had no doubt she'd be taking it off soon. "I should make you get out of my room." She said softly.

"But you won't." he answered for her.

"No. Because you try to help. Which is worth more than you know." She said slipping out of bed and shaking her head. "Go on Gibbs. I have things to do today." She said softly.

"Your overworking yourself."

"You read my laptop." She wasn't angry.

"It was open."

"Not usually something one does. Expecially when you know I'm military."

"It was there, interesting to. Won't tell anyone."

"Good. I'd have to kill you."

"You should have let someone else take your spot. I can see your tired."

"And what do you know about that Jethro?" she asked, he anger rising in her voice, and the way she glared at him.

"A lot. Your burning yourself out."

"I always do, only I never quite burn out. Always manage to catch myself and keep going." She answered softly. "what do you care?" He didn't answer just looked at her. She looked… vulnerable in the rumpled black dress that was barely hanging off her body. She lowered her gaze, and he took the opportunity to step forward and put his arms around her, pulling her close. He closed his eyes, pretending she was his for half a second, expecting her to push him away, but she just leaned into him, craving the touch, and comfort.

"Don't need to push yourself so hard." He murmured into her hair, which smelled like her, vanilla, coconut, and something that was entirely her. He kissed her hair as she turned a bit so she was fitted against him, letting him be the strong one, as she started to cry. "Sh." He whispered, touching her face lightly, brushing the tears aside with his thumb. "It's alright." She was already trying to pull herself together, and was starting to push away, but he wasn't about to let her go this time. "wait." He murmured as he kept a firm grip around her waist. She turned her head to look up at him.

"Let me go." There was no real conviction in her voice. "please?" that there was a question. He brushed his lips against her cheek, sliding a hand down her arm, lightly dragging his fingers along her warm skin. She shivered under his hand. He kissed her lips, lightly, before pulling away. She was trying to not react. "No." the word had more conviction behind it.

"Why?" he didn't let go of her, though she was glaring at him.

"It's not right. It wasn't right a year ago either." She was trying to convince herself of that, even he could see that.

"Wrong." He murmured before he kissed her fully. She tried to fight, though that didn't last long as she responded to his kiss. He was demanding as he pulled her closer, his arms locking around her tightly. She leaned into him, finally relaxing into his arms, wrapping her own around him. She responded with her own demands with her mouth, and hands. Both of them were keeping his head against hers. Her tongue as exploratory as his was. He was the one to break the kiss, pulling away only enough to see her eyes, their noses touching. "Better?" he murmured softly to her, lifting his hand to touch the side of her face. She was still beautiful, a year later. He kissed her nose, and got her to smile, just a little. "There." He hugged her and let her go. She didn't let go though, and pressed her face into his jacket. "What?" he asked, placing his arms back around her.

"nothing. You smell good." She murmured, as she stood there, with her arms around him. He wrapped his arms back around him. "'m Sorry." She muttered as she leaned back.

"'bout what?" he asked, not fully paying attention to her words as he kissed her hair.

"Jethro." Her voice had a tad bit of sharpness to it, and he pulled back, looking down at her. "Thank you." She said softly. "I'm trying to apologize for what I… did before."

"No need." He murmured, trying to distract her again, but she would have none of it.

"No I mean it. I was… scared." He sighed, and sat down on the bed, pulling her with him. "It was rude. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I think I can understand." She nodded, looking at her hands. Vulnerable again. He kissed her shoulder, getting some sort of noise out of her. He moved to her neck, and that was where she seemed to forget her desire for forgiveness. She leaned her head to the side, reaching up and touching the side of her face as he slipped her hair up over her head. He slipped one arm of the dress off her shoulder, showing her chest and the top of her breast. He did the same with the other, she willingly lifted her arms enough to get the top off.

He brushed her dress down more, kissing her lips again. Victoria gasped softly, trying to pull away, but he was not going to let her ruin it. She was scared, and stalling. He had a feeling that she'd done it before, and he wasn't about to let her do it again. Gibbs pressed her back into the bed slipping the dress farther down as he did so, and unhooking the bra. She wiggled just a little as he moved so he was over her more, and kissed her again. She seemed to give into her desire as she let him kiss her. He trailed his hand down her midriff, taking the bra with his hand. She moaned softly against his lips. Her hand came up to touch him and he grabbed it pushing it back down onto the bed. She made another noise as he slipped off his jacket, living his head away from her. She gasped for breath as he continued to touch her, moving her past her desire to push him away. His rough hands brushed her soft skin as she wiggled away, a half smile on her face. "Oh no you don't." he growled playfully following her farther onto the bed, trapping her again, crouching over her. Oddly she was more relaxed, flushed a bit, as if embarrassed, but he kissed her cheeks.

"Mhhh." She moved her head to the side as he tried to kiss her, getting a grin from himself. She helped him get his shirt off, dragging her nails over his shoulder as she did so. He had to stop and hold her close as he concentrated. She nibbled on his shoulder, making it harder to take it slow. He tried to glare down at her, but from the smirk, either it didn't work, or she didn't care. She pulled away, slipping the dress fully off, leaving just the undies. Lips touched lips again, as he worked the undies down, and stroking her rips. She started to giggle, and her gaze caught his. He grinned, and brought his other hand up to her rips and started to tickle her. She laughed her hands trying to push his away, but he was insistent. "Stop!" she gasped playfully, rolling to the side and wrapping her arms around her ribs. He stopped then kissing her neck, shoulder and anything else she would let get near his lips. She was on her belly when he finally stopped, his arm draped around her. She turned her head to glance at him. "Stop." She manged finally. He kissed her lips softly, stroking her hip and thigh.

She smiled as he pulled away. He was thankful she wasn't trying to fight… herself it seemed. She was just enjoying herself, and he was enjoying just looking her over. Long legs, long torso, long arms, beautiful hair, and eyes and skin. He found a scar just below her left breast that he fingered for a moment. "Chicken Pox." She murmured touching his hand lightly. Jethro kissed her shoulder, as he moved up to stroke her breast. She closed her eyes as her breath caught. He moved slowly, savoring the moments as she let him touch her. He tugged lightly on her nipple, and she gasped louder. "Jethro." She moaned as he pulled away tugging his pants off. She turned so she was laying on her back, watching him. He stopped for a moment, watching her as she watched him. He moved to kiss her belly, listening to her breathing. She gasped as he kissed his way up to her breasts, sucking on them as she tried to concentrate. She closed her eyes as he kissed the rest of the way up and found her mouth. Her hands were roving as much as his were. She desired him inside of her. She pulled him closer, kissing him back, hard. She reached down and smirked as he gasped. He stopped her as he slipped a finger inside her. She gasped as she pulled him close to her, her eyes closing.

He pushed against her as her nails bit into his shoulders. She arched her back as he pulled her closer, his hand on her lower back. She cried out, her voice quiet. She wasn't a loud lover, but it made her more endearing. She gasped as he moved his finger, making her gasp. She cried out again as he played with her clitoris. "Jethro." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and he kissed her lips lightly. She pulled his head down as he started to pull away. His mouth found her breast again, and the mews made him harder. She cried out as she came, trembling against him. He kissed her forehead lightly, stroking her hair. Giving her a few moments.

"You alright?" he whispered her softly. She nodded, unable to speak. He kissed her lightly, as her hand drifted down again. He grinned. "Persistent." He murmured into her ear before he gasped as she tugged at him. She smirked a little.

"Always." She watched him, as his eyes closed. Her fingers were light, tugging and teasing. He reached down and pulled her hands up, placing his member against her, moving lightly, causing her to gasp again. He looked down at her, her dark eyes hazy with lust. He pressed into her, slowly. She gasped wiggling away just a little. He caught her lips with hers as he pushed farther. She cried out against his lips, more surprised then in pain. He stopped as she closed her eyes.

"Ok?" he murmured softly, touching her face. She nodded, her hands on his shoulders. He pushed again, keeping her under him. He held her gaze with his own, and let his hands play with her breasts. She gasped as he trust up into her. She moaned his name as he pressed into her. She was tight, and he attempted to relax her a bit, as she arched up, his hand slipping along her back. She tightened around him, and he pulled her closer burying his face in her hair. Her nails again dug into his shoulders as his thrusts became more insistent. "Victoria." He groaned as she tightened around him. She was lost in the feelings and couldn't respond. She kept her legs wrapped around him and moved with him, her body taunt, like a bow. She gasped as she felt herself starting to rise. She could feel the warmth in her belly, growing. She cried out as his thrusts came faster. She moaned egging him on, calling out his name.

She tightened. "Oh god. Jethro." She moaned into his ear. "ah." She closed her eyes tightly. He growled into her ear as she started to come. He could feel her. She was tightening faster, and he was coming with her. Her voice in his ear only helped and just after she came he followed, matching her own voice. She was shaking as he moved to lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his arm, her eyes half closed, tired. He brushed his thumb along her cheek.

"You alright?" he asked her. She was still shaking lightly as she kept her head against his chest.

"'M ok." She murmured. The sun was starting to peak through the window. He could see her tention was gone, though the exhaustion was still there. "Tired. Wedding!" She started to sit up, the tention back.

"Wait. Stop. Bethany told me more than once that you got in the way. Your there for Hellyn, not for everyone else. You can relax." He said softly, pulling her close as he sat up. She put her hands on his. "You can't be everywhere." He murmured as she closed her eyes. He kissed her neck lightly. She took a breath. He watched the side of her face.

"I just want her day to be perfect. It's only fair. She's done so much for me." She murmured. She was try to get away, moving this way or that. But he wasn't about to let her go. He didn't let her go. "So I should be out there helping."

"It's six in the morning. Everyone's asleep. You can sleep for a few hours. No one would blame you. The wedding isn't until four." He murmured into her hair brushing her arm with the backs of his fingers. She turned her head to look at him. "I'm right." He said softly.

"I don't want to believe you, but I am tired." She murmured. He pulled her down onto the bed, and kept his arms around her. "I shouldn't sleep." He didn't respond letting her relax into his arms. She seemed to doze off. And he let himself fall sleep as well. He woke up only an hour later as she moved, turning around. He watched her sleep. She was quiet, young, relaxed. He kissed her forehead lightly, then her lips. He unwrapped himself from her and slipped out of her bed. She was to tired, but she made a small unhappy noise and wiggled into the warm spot he'd just vacated. She curled up into a ball, and he stopped grabbing his clothing. She looked adorable. He sighed grabbing a pen and paper and writing her a quick note.

_Just don't want to rock the boat._

_You want to talk we can after the wedding._

_Love you,_

_Jethro_

He had a feeling he was going to have a very pissed of woman on his hands later, but he'd deal. Of course she may agree with his logic, he wasn't fully sure. He pulled his pants and shirt on and snuck out, or tried to. Hellyn stood there. "Thought I'd find you in there. I'm guessing it went well?" she asked him point blank. The marine eyed her. "Oh don't ask Gunny. I know that she's irresistible for the strong male. She's a brilliant light. We all love her. The kind of men she attracts are either the weirdest of the weird who think they own her, or good soldiers who are almost afraid to touch her incase they taint her." The blond said calmly.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" he asked deciding not to answer. She laughed.

"I could be, but I was told to relax for a couple hours. Talking to you or her sounded like a good idea." She said softly. "Come on Mr. Sock Foot." She said leading him to a window area right outside the window. "And I might as well talk about the woman who is like a little and older sister to me." She sat down easily watching the sun. He sat down watching her.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk. Don't hurt her. I mean that. What I said a year ago? Still counts. She needs protected. No matter what it seems like, she's not all strength."

"I know."

"Do you? Really? Did you know that when you met her she was a month back on the job after a year off. She'd had a miscarriage." She said calmly, watching his face go perfectly neutral. "The man left her, and she was dedicated to having that baby. She was to stressed though, and it ended badly. It took me, Sarah and Arena to keep her from going back to work, and only for a month or two. You came as something she wasn't ready for. And now? Well she heals fast, but I don't know." Jethro let her talk. She was interesting, and he had to think through what had just been said. He'd come in at a bad time, just after… a miscarriage. Which meant she had more baggage than would be in her file, she'd probably pulled that from the file before he'd gotten to it. He looked towards the room, his thoughts far away from her. "Don't leave her alone to long Gibbs. You have a long day, and she even longer. It's almost time for her to get up." The blonde said standing up and flouncing away. He sighed. Well he was hoping to not make a scene, but it looked like he was going to have to. He grumbled going to his room, grabbing a cleaner shirt, and shoes then went to get food, and coffee. With that he mosed back to her room.

She was sitting up reading the note. When the door opened she jumped, yanking the blankets up higher. "That's not very consistant Jethro." She said pointing at the note as he showed her the food and coffee. "Oh coffee! All forgiven." She said as she grabbed it from him and took a sip.

"Hellyn cornered me."

"Oh." She looked studiously at her hand. "What she tell you 'bout?"

"Oh… Things. Why didn't you tell me that you'd already had a miscarriage, or stop me last night?" he asked, knowing that neither of them had thought about protection. She closed her eyes.

"I didn't want to? To both of them. You didn't need to know. Or at least I didn't think you needed to know." She said softly, feeling the anger in his eyes. She held his gaze though, willing to take whatever consequence came her way. "I don't have to answer to you Jethro. I've been taking care of myself since I was very young." She said softly.

"I know." He sat down beside her, touching her leg. Or at least putting a hand where he figured her leg would be. She frowned. "Your file." She grumbled laying back, the blankets pulling away from her breasts. He sighed, as she turned her back to him.

"Which you got by asking questions. I was glad I pulled the new medical records then." She muttered darkly. He sighed.

"Look. I'm sorry. But…" He frowned as she turned around the anger fully flairing now.

"What? But what? That we had fun? Hm? Ugh. I can take care of myself." She snapped getting out of bed, grabbing the dress, and going into her restroom. Her dark eyes were angry and he could feel the scorn.

"I never said that you couldn't." he said getting up and following her to the bedroom door. This was the dress she was wearing before the maid of honor dress. It was a blue dress. He'd been there when she had chosen it (one of Bethany's ploys). He'd thought it was beautiful.

"No but you implied it. I'm tired of people thinking I can't do anything. I survived abuse. Multipul times." She snapped, as she came out, zipping up the dress. "I survived in Iraq, China, and Afganistan. I've delt with death on all levels, and still every male that isn't awed by me thinks I need to be protected." She walked past him, ignoring him now. He realized that she was ranting.

"I never implied that either." He stayed still, watching her.

"Oh really? I can take care of myself sexually. I am not a teen who doesn't know how to take care of herself. I wanted that child, and it wasn't a mistake. Not on my part. Richard wasn't paying attention, obviously." Jethro wondered why she was talking still. She turned and looked at him after she tugged her hair back in a pony tail. The dress was short, coming up to her knees in the front and in the back it dipped towards the middle of her calves. "What are you looking at?" She asked him, her voice fading to confusion. He moved forward and put his arms around her.

"I'm looking at you." He murmured into her hair.

"That won't work Jethro. I'm still angry." She said pulling away and walking out the door, grabbing her coffee on the way out.

The wedding was a beautiful affair. The bride intentionally took her time. It took all three of Tony's team to keep him from doing something drastic (which he seriously wanted to do), finally the red clad Victoria came up. "Tony. Breath. She's making it perfect. Now go walk down that Isle, and wait. Don't worry. She's almost ready. I'm hurrying her as much as possible." She told him, her eyes holding his own green for long enough to calm him down.

"Fine. But she'd better hurry up." With that he turned and walked down the isle. The waves were audible (and seeable) from where they were. She turned and hurried back inside, handing the latino woman her flowers as she went inside the tent.

It was only a moment later that she came out, with the bride. Time to go. She hurried to the front with Jethro. The wedding went well, though Tony got smacked when he took to long saying 'I do'. The party? Just as wonderful. Victoria managed to stay out of Gibbs ways, intentionally. He looked for her the next day and she was gone. Sarah told him that she'd been called back to DC for a case. He wasn't so sure. Nothing he could do. He helped clean up and headed back to DC as well.


	12. Learning

He wasn't sure where'd she'd gone, but he was frustrated over the next couple weeks. He couldn't get a hold of her. Finally he decided to visit her job. When he arrived at their offices he stopped. One of her agents, a Wilder, Markus Wilder, was there but not her. "Where is she?" he asked sharply, with anger in his voice..

"Agent Gibbs. She said you'd make an appearance. She's on a mission. They called her out with out explaining it. Even I don't know where she is. She told me to tell you that she was sorry? And that she'd call you when she got back." Wilder stood up, after clacking a bit. "She was in a hurry but it sounded like she cared what you thought about her." Wilder said calmly, looking down at the smaller man. Wilder was still intimidated by the marine sniper.

"yeah, well." He muttered something to himself as he thought what to do next.

A noise behind them they turned around. Victoria was standing there looking like she'd walked through a war. She had a bag over her left shoulder, and in her left hand. The other arm and shoulder were in a sling. Her weight was on her left leg, and her face was bruised and cut up. "Victoria?"

"Tori?" both men asked her name at the same time. She winced as both of them came towards her and took her bags from her. "What happened?" Wilder got to the question first.

"I was on a mission? I managed to not get dead if that's any help." She said as Jethro hugged her. She put her one arm around him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"You look like Hell Victoria." He murmured into her hair.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear Jethro. Why are you here?" she asked pulling away, looking slightly annoyed. He sighed, touching her face lightly, as Wilder stood back behind the pair.

"I was wondering where you were. Why didn't you call?" He asked the anger he'd been feeling was gone at seeing her, but he still felt he had a good reason to know.

"I couldn't. Deep cover. It failed four days ago. Nearly got my entire team killed. I'm the only one who's fit enough to walk around. Smith's wife is NOT happy with me." She looked dejected, and discussed with herself.

"what happened?" that was Wilder.

"We didn't hear or see the intruders until they were to close. Didn't lose anyone, but everyone is worse off than me, and we have Sanchez in a coma. I should have known they were going to do that." She was tired, and Jethro could hear the panic and anger in her voice. She was still processing. "We got out two days ago, and they flew us to Bethesda Hospital, and I've just spent forty-eight hours staring at a wall." She said softly, before she started to sway. "I needed to get back here to get paperwork."

"Lire. You wanted to come back here so that you wouldn't have to deal with calling your mom. She's been calling non-stop." She glared at Wilder, who had a straight face. "I'm telling the truth Colonel. You know that as well as me." She sighed.

"I'm not talking to her until tomorrow." She was leaning on Jethro.

"Or not. You are sleeping Victoria. And tomorrow you're eating." She closed her eyes as Jethro spoke. She looked exhausted. He had to stabilized himself as she started to fall asleep. She jolted awake. "Exactly. I'm taking her home. I'm assuming you have time off?" He asked her softly. Her dark eyes looked up at him.

"'M healing. 'm always tired when healin'." She closed her eyes again, and again nearly fell. Her eyes snapping open in surprise and annoyance.

"She does. And it looks like she dislocated her hip and they just relocated it, which explains the limp, that and she's got a sprained ancle."

"How'd you figur' that one out 'lder?" she asked him, sounding a tad drunk.

"You know I'm good at reading you, that and I have an associates in biology. You got hurt. You should go sleep. Gibbs will take you home." He said as she nodded, giggling slightly. Jethro sighed softly. "Don't let her do something stupid. She probably has pain killers and she's funny on any drug of any kind, including beer." Wilder said softly. He'd known her a couple years so he knew her. She'd gotten into more trouble than she'd like to admit, and he was a certified medic.

"I am not!" She said trying to stand up now.

"Like I said. And with out sleep apparently. Take her home. I'll get her stuff done." Wilder said with a grin. He shook his head. "You'll have to walk in the Wounded Warriors part of the parade Tori." He said with a smirk.

"I am not a vetran."

"No, but you did promise you'd walk in the parade. Now we might have to wheel you around." Riley teased her as he grabbed the bags for Jethro. The gray haired man kept quiet. He'd been asked to walk in that parade. It was the Vetrans Day parade. He'd said no.

"She always like this?" he asked as they walked to his truck. He got her in the truck, some how, and she fell asleep almost instantly.

"She's safe. She always stays strong until she gets in a safe place, then she kind of goes… weird. She's always been like that. I mean she's older than me, but her best friend is my sister. She holds herself together until she's in a comfortable place. Don't worry she's fine. Or will be." He said softly. Jethro nodded, and touched her hair lightly, before looking at Riley.

"Talk to ya later." He said as he walked around to get into his truck.

"Take care of her for me. We still need her." The tall man said as Gibbs started his car. He nodded, not answering and put the gray truck into gear.

"Don't need to be told." He told the man curtly before driving off, keeping an eye on the sleeping woman. She was in uniform, and so her hair was back, but whisps of her hair stuck out from her cover (hat), and she looked… beat up. Jethro felt overly protective of her, but he'd kept it under wraps, not wanting to alienate Riley. But only just. What had happened to her? She said her mission had gone wrong, but he wondered. She wasn't telling all. He reached out and touched her hand as he drove. He drove slower than usual (for him), taking in the fact that she was broken, and brused. He stopped at her house, and touched her shoulder. "Victoria."

She snapped awake. "Wha? Home. Jethro, hi." She smiled at him, and he answered that smile with his own. "Thank you." She said as she opened her door, and then stopped. The ground was a hell of a lot farther than she liked. But before Jethro could get out and around the truck she jumped down, landing on her good leg, and using the other for balance.

"You shouldn't have done that." He snapped at her, and that got a glare. She was waking up fast.

"I would have done it either way." She snapped grabbing a bag before he could, and walking into her house, or limping. She crouched as her cat came up meowing sadly, and wrapped her good arm around him, picking him up. He yoweled for a second then went silent as he relaxed into her one armed grip. "I missed you to hon." She murmured to the cat, burying her face in his fur. Jethro moved quietly behind her, stoping and watching her. She practically fell asleep crouched on the floor.

"Victoria, you should sleep." He said softly. She jumped reaching for a gun that wasn't there.

"Don't scare me like that! Your lucky I wasn't armed!" the cat had bolted as she stood up, her hand up. The sling was against her body, and she looked like she was willing to kick him. He put the bag down and wrapped his arms around her, grabbing her hand and pulling it to his chest. She started to cry, and that made him freeze for a second.

"What happened?" He asked softly, as she started to pull herself together. She hated crying, it got her no where. She turned pulling away, going towards her kitchen. "Victoria. What happened."

"I told you. I fell." She snapped. "Lao!" Her voice rang out as she called for her cat.

"Lie. And even if you did fall it wouldn't have left bruses that you've tried to hide." He said angrily, stopping her as she tried to pass him on her way out of the kitchen. "now what happened?"

"I got hurt. It was sapposed to be an easy in and out situation. Hence why the sent me in. Women aren't sapposed to go into any dangerous situation… well ok, flying a jet fighter is dangerous, and they let us up, but that's beside the point. Women are NOT aloud to fight. Medic? Ok fine, but…" her voice faided away.

"You were shot at?" he asked, keeping himself under control. Going to find the guy was not a good idea.

"No. Riley was shot at. I just decided to chace the guy down and try to attack him, with his full six foot six, three hundred pounds of man. Smith managed to catch up in time. Riley's still in the IC. I should be there, but I was ordered home by my CO. I needed to stop by to get papers. Damn I didn't get them." He stopped her as she again tried to go past him.

"You don't need them." He said softly.

"Did I mention James got there in time?" she asked catching the glint in his eye.

"Yes."

"He's in jail now. Not only for crimes against the Air Force but against the Federal Government." She said softly, switching from hurt to guardian of the peace much to easily. "And out of the way. I held a gun on him, and then I lowered it once he seemed docile. Forgot that I'm a buck fourty, buck fifty, and he's a twice my size. Didn't have time to draw. Not the first time I've been in that situation. Seems I keep getting saved by men over five eleven." She said, her eyes distant though pointed at him. "You can't get at him Jethro." Her voice was a great deal sharper than he expected. "And I won't tell you his name." she added, slumping against her fridge as again he didn't let her pass. "He's still asleep." She said softly.

"Riley?" he asked, suddenly starting to understand. "Why?"

"Shock. It nicked an artery, and he lost a lot of blood. Almost to much. But he won't wake up. It's been four days. The… The longer he stays that way the more likely I've lost him." Now the tears came. This time she couldn't control them. He quickly grabbed her as she started to wobble a bit, and pulled her into a hug. "I c-can't l-lose him. I promised Savannah I'd keep him safe… I-I failed." She couldn't talk after that. She cried for a long time. He wasn't sure how long it lasted, but finally she stopped shaking.

"It's ok." He murmured as she leaned back, hickuping, hard.

"N-no. It's *hic* It's not! I asked for him right out of OTS. I picked him because his scores were perfect. He's the perfect soldier, and he's a great agent." She took a deep breath as she leaned against him, just asking for comfort. "He's proved it. And now… now I might loose him. I can't."

"Sh. Sh. It's alright. You haven't lost him yet." He got her to her island, which had wooden bar stools around two sides, and he sat her down on one. "He still might wake up." He said softly, knowing from experience.

"They say there's no brain activity. At least that they can see. I called Savannah and his parents. They are flying out. I can't even tell them that he was reacting to a threat to the capital. I can tell them that he got shot. I know them. Sav is my best friend, and her parents? Like a second family. Or more part of the first. They won't let me stay at the hospital. I'm not family. I was there when he was born, and they won't let me stay and watch over him. He's got no one." She was starting to cry again.

"Come on. You aren't going to relax until you see him again are you?" He asked grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the seat. He was seeing similarities, though not through her long friendship, but through the fact that Riley J. Anderson was her Anthony D. DiNozzo. He'd nearly lost Tony more than once, and he had a feeling that this was the first time for her. She was trusted with the life of her team. And she'd done something stupid.

"But I'm sapposed to sleep."

"You won't get any until you've seen him again. Come on. I'll drive." He said leading her to his truck. The ride to Bastheda was quiet, and the visit was short, but she was calmer for it. He drove her home again. Only this time she was compliant about sleeping. Her bout of 'drunkenness' was back.

"Jethro? Don't go. You warm." He eyed her as she moved towards her bedroom. She was enticing when she was punch drunk. Though he had a feeling she'd taken her pain killers at some point, because she was beyond loopy.

"I'll stay." He said as she lead the way.

"I know." She murmured as she frowned at her cast, then down at her uniform, then just opted to climb up onto her bed and go to sleep, with her clothing on. He chuckled.

"You sure you wanna sleep like that?" he asked sitting down on her bed. She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"S eas'r than tr'n' ta find somet'in' to sleep in." she murmured, her dark eyes sleepy. He chuckled. "Stay. Here." She motioned with her good arm beside her before she closed her eyes, the hat falling off, and he snagged it and put it on the table. Next he got the shoes off. He couldn't do anything about her coat, or her pants but she looked a bit more comfortable. He grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and threw it over her, making sure she was covered before he sat down again. She moved so she was closer, her hip touching his. He chuckled.

"Alright, Alright. I get the point." He murmured softly as he layed down next to her, watching her sleep. He started to pull the pins out of her hair. Slowly the bun came apart as he got the pins and the hair tie out of her hair. He was beautiful asleep. He found himself just watching her.

He woke up to something kissing his nose. He blinked quickly as he realized it was Victoria. "You snore." She murmured to him.

"Good morning to you to." He murmured. She smiled.

"Mh. If it is morning." She murmured, closing her eyes for a second, then looking over his shoulder. "I think one in the afternoon mean's afternoon." She said giving him a cheeky grin before sitting up, wincing slightly. He frowned. "I'm fine." She said giving him a stern glare before as she slipped off the edge of her bed. She landed with a slight tump but there was no reaction, or sound. At least that he could see. She frowned as she glanced around her room. She glanced at her uniform and sighed. "And I'm ironing this for a good hour. That's what I get for actually taking the pain killers." She muttered as she grabbed cargo pants, a baggy t-shirt, and a few other articles of clothing and headed for the bathroom. "you know Jethro, you keep staying over here and your going to have to have more than a suit for the next morning." She said calmly as she closed the door, mostly. She changed rather quickly, though he heard a bit of grunting as she tried to get the clothes over her cast, but of course, no asking for help. He was starting to see a pattern with her. She didn't like feeling helpless, and she kept being put in situations where she was. He sighed, looking around her room. Horses and dragons, eagles and hawks adorned her walls, and shelves. One group of horses seemed more prominent. A palomino paint, running. A white stallion rearing. A palomino trotting and a very old, brown paint standing still. He was missing an ear, and the wear on his paint seemed to say that he was well played with.

She came out, and watched him as she reached up and picked up the last horse, turning him over in his hand. "His name is Beethoven. He was the first horse I ever got." She said stopping beside him. "The palomino has two names. Party Feet and Queen Nefertiti. The white one is Cloud. That one is Salpicado and King Tut. Depending on the time period that I was playing with him. But Beethoven is my favorite." She said as he put it back, glancing at her. "I loved playing with them as a child. I lost or got rid of most of my collection, but those four I just couldn't let go of. Something about them was just to special." She said simply. "I take them overseas with me even. Lao gets jealous because sometimes I leave him behind." She giggled slightly, as he picked up the white stallion. "Cloud was the stallion that managed to keep everyone in line. I was a lonely kid, and those four were the center of my world. Salpicado was his deputy, or more like his older brother who could get away with anything. Party Feet was Sal's mare. And Beethoven was their father. It never changed. The stories changed but never them. My guardian angels." She smiled a little. "I was a crazy kid. Horses, Barbies, and Tonka trucks."

"Doesn't sound bad." He said putting the white horse back down and turning towards her. "Doesn't sound bad at all." He touched her shoulder and then pulled her into a hug.

"Tomboy to the core. Except when I'm being in ordinarily girly. You should see me when I'm wearing the skirt in stead of the pants for the blues." She said with a slight smile. He chuckled.

"Hm. Sounds fun." He teased lightly, kissing her lips lightly as he pulled away.

"Oh yes, I haven't heard that one before." She smirked at him as she pulled away. "Food. I haven't eaten in… three days?" he gave her a rather stern look. "you try to eat the food at the hospital. I got a hell of a lot better when I was overseas." She muttered. He laughed.

"I have. It's not that bad. The pudding's pretty good." He said following her to the kitchen.

"Yes but you do need something a bit more substantial than that." She said opening her fridge. "Eggs, Milk, butter, and I obviously haven't been home in the last two weeks because there's pretty much nothing else." She said half glaring at the moldy bread.

"Let me see. Have flour?" He asked as he slipped past her, grabbing the eggs, and the milk.

"Yeah. In here." She tapped one of the cabinets. "And there's everything else for pancakes or waffles." She said smiling at him. He grinned back.

"How'd ya know?" he asked her as he moved about.

"Uh… I've been making pancakes since I was eight, and that was what I was going to make before you decided to ask questions." She said as she sat down smirking slightly. He glanced at her. "Maybe it's not the best idea to be eating breakfast first thing in the afternoon." She said. He stopped and looked at her. "Ok shutting up. I'll just go call my mother." She said with a slight hurmf. He chuckled as she left the room. He heard the cat at his feet and looked down. The gray cat was begging for something.

"What do you want cat?" he asked him as he worked.

"Meow?" somehow the cat managed to ask a question.

"That's helpful… Lao. What? Butter? Milk? Butter. Right." He said softly as the cat meowed at the word butter, and he dropped a small bit on the floor. The cat leaped on it to lap it up. He could hear Victoria's voice. Chatting with someone over the phone.

"Mom. I'm fine. I promise. Yes I'm eating. I'm drinking water. No mother, of course I'm not taking the pills. It's not like I don't need them to not feel the pain. I'm not about to exercise. I nearly broke my hip mom. I'm not stupid." He could tell there was tension, but it also sounded like there was an argument that had been gone over before.

"Mom. I'm fine. No I can't tell you how, but I thought you might want to know. No. my hip isn't broken, just my arm. Yes it's the right one. I know. If I hadn't gone into the Air Force I wouldn't have gotten hurt. I love you mom. I have things to do. Mom. Please. I have to go. Paperwork. Yes I know. When the cast comes off I'll call you. I love you. I'll do that. I know, lots of good food. Green leafy veggies, and you know anything healthy. I'll be sure to do so. Alright I have to go. I love you. I will talk to you later. Tell him I said hello." She said as she hung up. "Bye!" she walked off into the kitchen again. "And she's a wonderful person, but she still doesn't understand why I'm career military." She shrugged, as she put the phone down. She watched him then glanced at her cat. "You gave him butter. Lao? Did you really get him to spoil you already?" she asked as he jumped up on the chair next to her. She reached out and stroaked him.

"He's easy to figure out. How's your mother?" Jethro asked her

"Good. Well good for her. Working hard, and never giving up. She's a diehard hippy, and very much into no pharmaceuticals. Which is not very good when she decides to clean my house. I have plenty of pain pills. Not my fault I keep getting hurt. She freaked two years ago when she decided a good Christmas present was to clean everything, and I mean everything. She had all… thirty of the family here cleaning for two days. When she found the pills she called me at work and freaked out. It was not pretty. Apparently she thought I was an addict. Not sure how she got that." He could hear the stress as he finished her plate and put it before her.

"She love you?" He asked quietly. He remembered his own mother, though she'd died when he was seventeen. Hence the reason he'd become a Marine. He thought a moment about Shannon's mother. His mother in law. She'd been a strong woman. Then again every red head he'd come across was. But Victoria was like them. In her own way. She was quieter, and less likely to get into a fight, but she was feircly independent.

"Yeah. And I know that no matter what happens I can always return. Like to my dad. Though she's not my bio mom. She's like a real mom." She said as she started to doctor her food. She was rather amusing to watch as she scraped with the one hand. She glanced at him with a slight smile.

"That's good." He said softly. "At least she cares." He finished his own plate and sat down next to her. He watched her as she ate.

"Thanks. These are good." She said with a real smile at him. Lao meowed. She held her fork out. "You know Lao, just because I'm eating it doesn't mean you'll like it." She said softly, as he turned his head away from the syrup soaked pancake. "he's the third Lao I've had. Guess I've got to have something that's stayed the same." She said softly, her dark eyes sad for a second. "But they've all been gray tabbies, and all exactly the same. No idea how I pick them, but they all end up the same way. But hey, gotta love constancy." She said with a giggle. He eyed her.

"It's true. Though they all live a long time. Had the same kind of cat since I was eight." She said with a smile. He shrugged.

"Cats are nice. I have a dog named after me." He said with a smirk.

"Yes. I know. Jethro. Nice German Shepherd. Kind of like you. Mostly growl, with a little bite." She smirked. He tried to glare at her. "He's hansom to. Follows orders. I worked with a K-9 unit, so he actually was willing to listen to me. Poor Tim couldn't figure out how to get him to stop barking at every one who might be dangerous to him, including the ladies." She said with a grin. He arched an eyebrow. "What? It's true. He's a good dog. I just never want to have a dog named after me. I have enough trouble with keeping people from calling me Ma'am outside of work." She said with a smirk.

"They call you Ma'am?" he asked teasing her again. "I'd have thought Sir."

"Oh shut up Jethro. Of course Ma'am. I am a woman. At least the last time I checked I was." She smirked as she continued to eat. He arched both eyebrows. "Really? You want to contest that fact?" She waved the fork at him, and he grabbed her hand and took the food that was on her fork and ate it. She gasped. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!" he chuckled as he leaned towards her and kissed her. She laughed as he pulled away, but sobered up as her phone started to vibrate.

"Col. Crane." Her voice was still full of laughter. "Wait. What? They are here? Ok. Get them to the hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can. How's he doing." He could hear a hurried answered through the phone. "Activity? That's good right?" More words. "Thanks James. I'll be there as soon as I can." She hit the end call button and sighed, leaning in on her good arm, closing her eyes.

"He's starting to wake up?" he asked her quietly.

"Maybe. And Sav and her family are here. Along with Jason, her boy friend, or husband. I was never to clear on that. She might be married she might not be." She sighed, keeping her eyes closed. "And I have to go. Like soon. I'm sorry, but I have to. She's my best friend…"

"I understand. I'll drive." He said standing up.

"You have a team to lead. I can drive on my own. Go. I have to do some stuff on my own Jethro. Thanks for the… Linner? Dunch? Never was sure what to call that meal between dinner and lunch. Guess it would be second Lunch or Tea? Oh I have been reading to much Tolkin." She said with a slight laugh as she kissed his slightly scruffy cheek and headed back to her room. He sighed. There were times when he wondered why he ever tried to argue with her. She had her own ways to do things. He got up, have the cat one last scratch and headed back outside. She was quick, and she stopped in her door way when she saw his truck hadn't left. She crossed her arms, or more like, but the good arm over the cast, and stood there for a moment. He chuckled and started the truck, throwing her a playful salute and drove off.


	13. Different Story

Chapter 13: Different Story

Gibbs didn't get a call from her until the next evening. She sounded exhausted, and more like she felt she needed to make the call, not that she wanted to. "Hey Jethro." He smiled anyways, which made the man he was looking at cringe. They were at a crime scene, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"Hey babe." He answered back. He moved away from the scene. "What's up?"

"Just thought to call. Spent all night and day in the hospital." She sounded sleepy. "And was about to go to bed when I remembered I should call you." She added. He heard the springs of her mattress as she sat down.

"Want me to c-" he didn't finish before she answered.

"Only when you get off work." She yawned.

"How'd you know?" He couldn't help but grin again.

"I can hear Tony in the background. Say hi to them for me." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Mkay. See you later." He almost clicked the phone shut when he heard the sleepy answer.

"Night, Leroy." He eyed the phone as he clicked it shut. Leroy. The only person who'd ever called him Leroy was his mother. Even Shannon had called him Jethro. He found it… interesting. He turned back, heading into the case again. It was a simple murder, and they had the suspect in custody, just finishing things up. Tony looked over at him.

"What's up boss?" he asked, looking almost eager.

"Victoria. Say's hi." He eyed Ziva, as she manhandled the perp into one of the cars. "Be leaving early." Tony nodded, a half smile. He glanced at McGee and grinned. "Finish Case." He half snapped at Tony, who just barely managed to dodge the head slap. Ziva got the man in the car, saw Gibbs going away and hurried towards him.

"Gibbs!" He stopped and turned, eyeing her. "Tell her I said hi." She smirked at him, as he actually looked fully annoyed at her for reading him. "You've never left late Gibbs." She could feel Tony watching her. "And Tony needs me." She smiled a little and turned away. He eyed his team. All of them were watching him, though trying to not act like it.

"Get back to work." He snapped, before getting into one of the blue sedans.

She was asleep when he entered her house. The cat wasn't though, and he padded his way over to Gibbs. He mrowed at him. Jethro crouched down to pet the cat, who sneezed and padded away. Jethro smiled a little. The house was dark, and quiet. He liked it personally. He found his way to her room, and stopped. She was stretched out across the bed, the blankets were around her, but her legs were poking out of the planet, and her face was away from him, her hair covering most of her pillow. He moved quietly to the bed. She murmured and turned around, eyes starting to open. "Hey." He murmured softly as he crouched down. She woke a bit more and smiled at him.

"Leroy. Hi. Didn't think you'd be here…" she looked at the clock and frowned. "Stop driving so fast. I don't want you to get hurt." She reached out and touched his arm, still sleepy. He smiled. "No you won't, but I can ask can't I?" she moved over a bit, but not much. She was tired. He started to stand up. "Don't go!" there was half panic in her voice.

"Not leaving." He murmured, slipping his shoes and coat off. He sat down on the other side of the bed, and smiled as she turned towards him. But it was sad. "What's wrong?" He reached out and touched her cheek. She grabbed his hand and pulled it closer. He settled down next to her, wrapping his other arm around her.

"I'm gonna loose my pilot rating." She answered, the sadness easy to hear. He kissed her forehead. "I know that it was about time, but still. I love flying…" she was pouting. He just watched her. She wiggled closer. "Tony was right about the man of few words…"

"What? Want me to tell you it'll all be alright?" He murmured into her hair. "I can."

"No… 'm just tired." She put her head against his chest. "I don't wanna… talk." She murmured. He chuckled. She lifted her head back and looked up at him. "what?"

"Nothing." He reached up and brushed hair out of her face. "Sleep."

"Okay." She murmured, pressing her face against his chest again. Jethro smiled as he cradled her closer, and stroked her hair. Victoria fell asleep quickly. Her breathing soft, and easy. Jethro drifted off as well, not caring that he was fully dressed.

He woke up to brown eyes and a sleepy smile. "Morning." He shifted as he realized where he was. Blue eyes flicking past her for only a moment.

"Good morning." She murmured moving closer to him. He eyed her as she reached up to pull his head down for a kiss. She contoured her body to him. One of his hands cradled her head, the other slipped down to her waist to pull her closer. She giggled as he slipped his fingers under her shirt. He smiled down at her as he slipped off the tanktop, showing bare skin. Only the left arm was not bare, and it would stay that way for a good six weeks. He pulled that arm up closer and kissed her fingertips. She giggled and tried to pull away. He stopped her, and crouched over her. She slipped her hand down and pulled up his shirt, trailing her nails up through his chest, before she busied herself unbuttoning it. He just watched her as she finished.

He shifted to get the shirt off, and then kissed her, hard. She wrapped herself around him. It didn't take long before both sets of pants were off. He toyed with her, which she enjoyed. Though they had to be a bit more careful of her broken arm. The lovemaking lasted a while, and afterwards she was falling asleep against him again, warm under the blankets. He was just watching her, stroking her hair.

The door bell rang and she moned. "No. Not getting up." He chuckled, kissing her forhead. But the door bell kept ringing. She muttered as she wiggled out from under him, and grabbed her robe. It wasn't long, but just long enough, and a deep ruby red. She managed to get it tied before she got to the door, and get her slippers on. She opened the door, glancing at the clock. It was ten in the morning. On her week off. Who was here?

She nearly saluted when she realized who was on the other side. "General Cortez!" She managed to stop herself. She wasn't in unifnorm. "Good Morning Sir!" The dark skinned man eyed her, then the tall man behind her with a half smile.

"Good morning Colonel Crane. Long night?" He asked. She stepped back quickly as he stepped inside. She closed the door. "Good morning Agent Gibbs. I am Crane's Commanding Officer. Or I was. You've been given this assignment." He handed her a file. She eyed the Top Secret file on it and nodded. She opened the file and stopped.

"Wait… This says straight from the president." She said eyeing the General. He nodded.

"Not my choice. You need to be reassigned. You've turned down two promotions, you're fully qualified for that. Sorry Agent Gibbs. Only she and the President have the leisure of talking about what's in that file. Something about mentioning it to him once…" He gave the brunett a grin. He was doing quite well at ignoring her short slip of a robe. Didn't matter much to Jethro. He had a much longer one and wrapped it around her. She chuckled slightly, pulling it close.

"Alright. Well, can I give you an answer later?" she smiled at the latino man.

"No. If you say yes, your off to Las Vegas for two weeks, talk to those at Nellis, get the info you need, and take a break." She sighed, glaring at him. "There's tickets for two in there, if your to take Agent Gibbs with you." Cortez grinned at Gibbs, who just stared at him. "And if you don't take the vaycation I'll force you to go. You fly out of Andrews, land in Nellis, go to the Encore, then the next day to Nellis again. It's all planned out. Now yes or no." He gave the woman a half glare. She sighed.

"Yes sir." She sighed as she eyed the uniformed man. "Go into the livingroom. I'll be in there in Fifteen minutes or so." He opened his mouth. "I'm off duty, Jim, Let me not be on time." She said before he nodded. "Plus your in my house. Go. Leroy. Kitchen." She quickly dodged past Gibbs and into the kitchen. She didn't care what the General did, she just needed to think. She moved to the island and started to pull the file apart, looking over everything.

"What are you doing?" she stopped and looked at him. "And what actually happened?" She sighed.

"I met the president two years ago, he asked me what I thought could be done for the military. I said a single base where all five branches of the military work together, something like Topgun, but on a grander scale, and with the whole ground unit thing added in. The president's ordered me to go ahead with the plans. I need to talk to Nellis and see how they do things." She pointed out the letter, and a few other things. "We corresponded over this for a while. He's set a place for the new base. Darling Base. That's it. Interesting. I take command in six weeks. There's no way in hell I'm not there." She said with a slight smile. "As for what happened with this… I flew a C-17 into a dangerous area, no I can't tell you were. No one at the base realized that having a female pilot in control was a bad idea. I didn't exactly know the ROE's there so I was completely surprised when a group of seven men in turbans tried to attack me. One of them grabbed me." She stopped, her eyes closing. He could see her closing down.

"It's alright. I get it." He murmured moving forward and wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into the embrace and took a deep breath.

"No… I have to continue…" Her voice moved towards that point that was dead, with no emotion. "Riley reacted badly, he was there to give intel, while I was there as a pilot only. He managed to get shot while I just got knocked around. A marine had let them through. They had all the papers. He and those with him haven't quite figured out how they got the gun inside the building." She took a deep breath and continued. He wasn't sure why she was, but it seemed she needed to talk to someone. "I managed to pull away from the man, but Riley was down. The marine who'd let the gun through was there, along with half of the base. I have not been told what happened to the men… but the marine is back here in the US. I didn't want him in trouble. It wasn't his fault. They were in the list, and it wasn't obvious where the gun came from." The last part was in response to the obvious anger on his face. "Don't go find him Leroy!" Her snap brought him back.

"Why do you call me that?" She gave him an odd look. "Leroy. Why that name?"

"It's your first name. Plus everyone else calls you Jethro, I have this annoying habit of having to be different." She said, glad to focus on anything else but what had happened less than a week before. She'd dealt with it. "Anyways... What?"

"You call me Leroy because you want to be different?" He seemed incredulous.

"If you really need me to I can call you Jethro, or Gibbs. Just thought Leroy sounded better… a little more… American, less English and stuffy." She said with smile, before she pulled away and moved back to the island. "So… If I do this, I'm going to have to co-ordinate with NCIS, and a half a dozen other agencies. You coming to Las Vegas or must I grab someone else?" She asked as she found the Las Vegas part. She was going. This was a dream she needed. She was trembling, but it was going away. She really needed to stop getting in dangerous situations. Gibbs stared at her. She'd just blown past him easily.

"Why not?" He decided to let the name thing drop. It wasn't that he hated the name, just only his mother and father had ever called him that. It actually sounded nice to be called that, but he wasn't used to it. She nodded, and grabbed the papers, signing something, and then walked out, leaving the longer robe on a chair. He heard her chatting to the General, who Gibbs felt a bit threatened by, and then the man left. She stopped for a second. He had his back to the door, looking over the LV information.

She stepped up beside him, surprise causing him to jump slightly as she spoke. "You do want to go right?" She sounded worried. He turned and just looked at her. Trying to find out what about her made her so damn important to him. It only made her fidget more.

"Why'd you go?" He asked softly. She frowned. "Three weeks ago. You ran. Why?"

"I had a job to do. And yes, It started three weeks ago. We had a major build up. I didn't realize It would be my last mission, but still. I had to go." She said carefully. "You of all people should know that when you get a call you go. No questions asked. The wedding was over, I got the call during it. I had to go." She added. She was turning defensive, and he knew what most women did at that point.

"I never said I didn't. I just wanted to know if there was more to it than that." She shook her head.

"Sorry." He eyed her. "Oh don't go there." He stepped forward, and she took a step back. "I'm aloud to say Sorry. I mean it to." He rolled his eyes and moved a great deal quicker than she expected, wrapping his arms back around her.

"I'm going." She frowned. "To Las Vegas." She arched an eyebrow. "Your as bad as Shannon." He didn't realize until a moment later as her face flickered through many emtions that this was the first time he'd mentioned Shannon to her, ever. He let go of her as she moved to pick up the rest of the files.

"What was she like?" Gibbs went blank for a moment. "Tony, Tim and Ziva filled me in on the basics… Red head, pretty. At least that's what both boys said." She watched his eyes darkened a bit. "I tricked them into telling me Leroy. Don't blame them. I'm experienced in getting information out of anyone. And before you ask, Tony took the longest to break. Ziva was the easiest, but then again, I know her really well. McGee wouldn't have broken if Ziva hadn't. He did not want to talk about it. They are an amazing team. Had to break them up to get the information… Rule one is it?" She said, managing to get a smile from him.

"She was like you, but more timid. Less willing to get in the middle of things. Your more brazen, honest, dangerous." He sat down in one of the bar stools next to the island. She leaned across it, her elboes holding her up. "And she was a redhead." She smiled just a little.

"I thought about dyeing my hair red once. My mother convinced me not to." She said with a smirk, before she turned and went to her fridge. "Food." She muttered. She didn't hear him move, but she sure felt him push her aside.

"I'll make something. Go get dressed." She chuckled.

"Worried someone else might see me in this?" She asked, twirling, before she walked off. He was left smiling. Somehow she managed to make things less… problematic. She was a mediator. A natural one. He found all the components for a pancake mix while he heard her bump into things. He wasn't sure if she was intentionally making a lot of noise or just being clumsy. She wasn't a clumsy woman, though he knew she could be absent minded, as the file on the island, and the long robe on the chair showed. He heard the shower and smiled a little. It was easy to fall into a morning routine with her. She came out a little later, dark hair wet and plastered to her head. A shirt with a Flogging Molly logo on it, he wasn't sure what that was, jeans, and cowboy boots. She smiled a little as he stopped and eyed her. "Cowgirl remember?" she moved past him, to get plates.

"I remember." With an added inch she looked… taller, longer. Sexier. The pants were a perfect fit on her, and she seemed to know that as she streatched up to grab the plates. She glanced at him, an eyebrow arched. "You done with those? You should change. I do love your chest, but I believe you need to be dressed when the team arrives. They will you know." He smiled, and nodded, leaving her to finish the pancakes as he moved back to the bedroom and grabbed his pollo, and pants. He came out to her singing country with the radio on, and half dancing across the floor. Her boots were tossed through the door and haphazardly placed in the hall, in the middle. She was sucking on her thumb as she finished something. He arched an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. She continued to sing around the thumb, before she flipped the last pancake, which looked like mickey mouse, and continued to sing. She didn't even seem to notice him as she turned off the stove, put the pancake on a plate, moved the pan into the sink, and promptly cleaned it.

Gibbs marveled at her ability to go from serious to playful, as was obvious from her bobing head, and off key singing. Which was slightly annoying but it was heartfelt, which made up for the odd sound. She kept hitting sharps, but it was her kitchen. He slipped into a chair and watched her, as she continued to dance, then she noticed him, grinned, sheepishly, and stopped moving. She moved to the radio and turned down the music. "You didn't need to stop." She shook her head.

"I got bored. Good ol' country usually is fun to sing to." She grinned. "And Mickey mouse was hard to resist." She said easily, motioning to the food. "I'm eating." She said with a smirk, before she grabbed the food and walked past him into the living room. He smiled, grabbing his own and following her. She was sitting, watching TV. The news to be exact. ZNN. She sighed. "Wrong, wrong, wrong. That's not what happened. And how the hell did my mission get on the news?" she eyed the reporter. They were talking about the female air force officer who overseas had gotten attacked. She sighed, as they showed the hospital that both she and Riley has been in. A groan escaped her lips. "They made me a lieutenant. I haven't been a Lieutenant in years." She sighed and took a bite. "And I'm not a blonde. Who's spinning this tale?" She asked, eyeing the report. "They have everything else right."

He sat down beside her and ate a few bites of food. He was watching her, as she glared at the TV. "Why don't you call in?"

"Can't. I am not at liberty to speak. Obviously someone is spinning this to protect me and Riley. Mainly me. It's a big thing, and with a female officer, and air force at that. Media would love to be out my door, trying to get me to talk. Probably why Cortez is sending me to Las Vegas for two weeks. And asked me to not turn on the TV. Did he forget that when not in uniform I don't listen?" Gibbs laughed. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. She turned her head a bit to look up at him. He smirked. "You should go to work, deal with Tony, I have packing to do." She said with a smirk, before she got up. She watched him eat the rest of the pancake. "Ok, I've been working with men for years, and that's still disgusting." She said as she walked off. She had other things to do as well, but still. She grinned as he laughed.

"So why do you keep hanging out with us?" She actually glared at him. He just grinned more, as he caught up.

"Because I have no choice. Air Force is twenty present female. It sucks, I do my best to ignore those kind of habits, but it is a little difficult." Accompanied exasperated sigh just kept him grinning. "Which you were trying to see. You are as annoying as Cortez!" She slipped into her room, closing the door on him.

"My shoes are in there." She opened the door holding them out. He reached out and kept the door open as he took the shoes.

"Leroy! You have work to do, and I have things to get in order. Go, other wise you'll never leave." He leaned forward and kissed her, before he pulled away, got his shoes on and left, her laughter in his ears.


	14. A New Beginning

The trip to Las Vegas went smoothly. The strip was fun, the two trips to Nellis were just as smooth. Gibbs and Victoria enjoyed the trip, though more than once she disappeared for hours, and he couldn't quite figure out why she was gone. It was extremely difficult to read her at moments. By the time they returned to DC, the media had moved on to other things, and her arm was getting a lot better.

It was six weeks from when she'd been ordered to Las Vegas. It was the day before she was promoted to Brigadier General.

"Leroy, I really don't think I can do this." She'd just gotten her cast off, and her arm looked perfect, at least in her opinion. She was sitting on his desk, in NCIS, with that special little visitors badge, looking over her shoulder at him. Tony, McGee and Ziva were all at their own desks, trying to not pay attention.

"What gave you that idea?" He looked up from the screen. She'd been visiting with the team more and more often, as the day got closer. Though she'd done a lot of work. Getting her team together, infact the base was operational, on a basic level, it just didn't have an actual head. No civilians were aloud on the very large base. In Virginia it was twenty miles out from DC, and quite spacious. But she'd been clingy, and Gibbs had a good idea why.

"A gut feeling?" the question made him chuckle.

"Never stopped you before. You'll do fine." He reached over and touched her hand, before snatching the coffee she'd been holding out. She chuckled. He grinned at her, hoping it might give her some confidence.

"You say that, but sometimes I wo-"

"Tori! Hey! Didn't expect you here. Ok I did, but still. Gibbs? Do I get a prize? I figured out who your murderer is." Abby came up and hugged Victoria, before she held out the piece of paper. Gibbs read it quickly.

"DiNozzo, gas the truck. Ziva, McGee, your with me. We're bringing in Gunnery Sargent Weiss." He said standing up, and opening his drawer to get his gun, clip and badge. He moved quickly, but touched Victoria's arm before he sped off. Quickly the middle part of the bullpen was quiet. Well mostly. Abby smiled.

"So did he ask you yet?" Abby looked overjoyed.

"Ask me what?" Victoria said, grabbing her friends arm and leading her to the elevator.

"You know, the special question? He sure seems sweet on you. That and he's been a lot nicer since Las Vegas. Did you two, you know, get it on?" The laughter from the non-goth made the goth girl smile as they stepped into the elevator. "It's a good question. It's logical to. I mean he's only been that happy once, and that was with Director Shepherd, and never ever tell Tony that one." She continued to chatter as they entered Abby's lab. The lab was full of odd mechanical tools, obviously they were part of the current case, but still. Victoria moved to the main screen and looked up at it.

"Weiss is a pretty one." She murmured. He was a marine, but still. He'd raped to girls, and murdured them and their mothers. Both women had turned him down, and married his two best friends. He was going after the best friends next. She hoped that Jethro got them. She smiled a little. She'd confused him a great deal in Las Vegas. Half the time he was Leroy the other half Jethro, and he couldn't convince her to chose one. She lowered her gaze as she thought about her life now. She was going to be a general by the evening of the next day. She was going to be in control of her dream base, and she was terrified. Politics had only just started to happen. She glanced at Abby who was sipping a Calf-Pow and humming to the loud music. What would life hold for Victoria? Well, it would all be good. Riley was getting better fast, and going to be relised with a Medical Discharge, as well as a girlfriend, a nurse who'd he'd wooed, or was in the prosses of wooing. He wanted to work for NCIS, and she thought that would be a good one for him. Her old OSI team was being shifted around, placed in better areas. She just… was a bit unsure what was going to happen now. She'd found her nitch, and she almost was worried it would end all to quickly.

She only noticed that she'd been standing there thinking when strong arms wrapped around her. "Abs say's you've been here for two hours." Jethro's lips nearly brushed her ear. She smiled a little.

"A lot's happened since we met, that's all." She leaned back, and grinned up at him as he was to shift his leg back to brace himself. "Didn't notice the time." She added.

"Dinner." Victoria laughed.

"Always the sweet talker. Of course. I'm not sapposed to do anything until the day after tomorrow." She pulled away easily, and grinned at Abby. "You'll be there right?" she asked the goth.

"Me? Everyone here will. Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, Jimmy, Ziva, McGee, Vance. It's like NCIS is taking a break for a few hours to a day to see you become a general. You know it sounds really good. General Crane." She hugged Victoria with a laugh. "We'll be there. Don't worry. Plus there's dancing after wards. Not often do civilians get to go to a Dining Out." Tori grinned.

"thank you Abby." She murmured, before flouncing out of the room. Gibbs eyed her.

"No Gibbs, you didn't miss anything. She's just not going to be fully here until after the day after tomorrow." Abby said with a grin, hugged him, and turned around to work on another case. Jethro followed Victoria to the elevator.

"You ok?" He asked her, as the doors closed.

"Been better, but I always get like this. I can see how I can do everything wrong, and believe I can't do it. It'll pass. I hope." She added with a smile.

Dinner was Italian, and the evening was spent walking around the national monuments. Then her house. She fell asleep next to him on the couch, watching a movie. It was a simple movie, sad and happy, that had to do with a little boy who's father was a marine, but the marine had died. The boy was trying to cope, and had done the singing deal. It was actually a very cool movie, but she'd fallen asleep. He carried her to her bed, and fell asleep next to her.

The next morning was a whirlwind. She was up early, and digging through her closet before he was fully awake. She seemed to be trying to find the perfect uniform. She found it ,and her cap, and raced to the bathroom. He just shook his head. He'd brought over a bag, knowing she'd probably not want her to leave. Into the very nice business suit that he'd let Tony talk him into buying, and the expensive shoes, he went. The phone wrang as she came out the bathroom, her hair down, but the skirt, hoes and shirt were on. She snatched it up and started talking quickly into it. Mainly it was to a man, who she never named, but she seemed excited to see. "Who was that?"

"Someone that is very interested in meeting you." She said mysteriously. Then back to the bathroom. Hair was curled up into a bun, kerchief, service coat, and black pumps were on. She took an hour figure out make up, which he didn't understand, but it was enough time to make food and coffee, and then force her to eat it. Though he knew she didn't want to. The complaints reminded him of Tony. Only younger, and more female. A teen actually. The Taking Command Cerimony was at ten. It was seven. "We should go."

"Yep." He lead the way outside as she grabbed her bag and a few other things, then they were in his car. The yellow 71 Charger was, in Gibbs opinion, the best way to arrive in style. Victoria didn't mind. Her mind was elsewhere. It didn't take long with his driving to get to the new base. She showed her badge, the man at the gate smiled, and waved them through.

"Good Luck Colonel." The man said before Jethro closed the window. She smiled a little. He knew the place like the back of his hand, mainly because Victoria could only talk about it. But he got them to the main admin building where she'd be working. It was here that she was sapposed to be getting ready. He watched her move into the building as fast as possible. He didn't quite keep up, there was his entire team, and all of her friends off to the right.

"They aren't letting us in Boss." Tony complained.

"Agent Gibbs? The Col. Has asked for you." Said a young marine, maybe twenty one. He looked nervous, just barely a sergeant.

"Tell her I'm on my way." Gibbs said with a shake of his head. He turned to tony. "Keep an eye out."

"You expect trouble boss?"

"Be stupid to not to." Tony nodded, and moved towards Ziva and McGee. Gibbs headed off towards the admin building and entered. It was easy to figure out where she was. But he was put in a waiting room, for what seemed like an hour. It was only half an hour but still. She came out, and hugged him, hard. He looked down. "You'll do fine." He murmured into her hair.

"You keep saying that!"

"Maybe because it's true." He put his hands on her shoulder. "You can do this."

"I'll say she can." Said a voice that even Gibbs hadn't notice come in, he could see Tony behind the tall man. The man was about six foot four, with white hair, brown eyes, glasses, and a face that very much matched his girlfriend.

"Daddy!" Victoria spun and hugged the tall man.

"Hey Kiddo. You doin' ok?" He asked, giving his daughter a kiss. There were differences, but it was quite obvious.

"Yeah, Been better, but I'll survive. I always do." She smiled up at her father, who grinned down then looked at Gibbs. Gibbs unconsciously stood a little straighter. This must be Robert Crane. "Daddy, this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, You've heard about him, Leroy, this is my dad, Robert Crane. Be nice, you aren't aloud to hurt him."

"And who's the desider of that?"

"He's a former marine dad, I think he'd win." She giggled as her father moved forward and held out his hand. He looked down at Gibbs, only about four inches shorter than him, but it was enough to slightly put Gibbs off for a second. He did draw a conclusion that this man had military training of some sort, and a military mind, but he wasn't actually military.

"Like my daughter said, I'm Robert. Nice to finally meet you. She's refused to bring you out to Arizona."

"There was a reason for that." She muttered.

"I've heard good things about you, Robert." Gibbs said, giving the man a good hand shake, then letting go. He glanced at Victoria, but she just smiled as she was whisked away to get her hair fixed again. Robert eyed his daughter's boyfriend.

"Hm. I've heard good and bad about you. But she seems to be taken with you." Gibbs felt slightly uncomfortable, but it didn't show.

"I with her." He said simply.

"Oh?" Robert eyed him. "You're better than that other guy… the special forces one that died two years ago."

"He seems the better choice." Gibbs said carefully.

"Evasive but honest. Well at least you won't bore her." It seemed the jury was out for Robert, at least for now.

"Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Crane, It's time for everyone to head towards the flight line." Came a young woman's voice. This time it was a young army officer. The base was completely joint. All five branches were there, there was a small dock, it could have a single air craft carrier in at any time, but no other ships, there were three run ways, and lots of area to practice all sorts of things. Darling Base was not as simple as it's name. The two civilians met up with the rest and a small woman, with blue eyes, brown hair, and obviously the same exact nose as her daughter, was in the group, and seemed to want to talk to Gibbs as well. She was wondering why this man was helping Robert pin on the star to her daughter's shoulders. She liked him though, as she was herself, a former Marine. Gibbs wasn't sure about her either, but at least they didn't hate her. As he sat down, he could see another group of people. It was a large family. A much older woman, and older man, Zoe, and three other older women, two teenage girls, a young teen boy, and the father's of the girls. It seemed that her other family was here as well. Well this was going to be interesting. At ten everything started. Two speeches, one of them from the president, and then the Air Force Hymn. Then both Robert and Gibbs went up to pin the stars on Victoria's shoulder, and hat, after she took her oath. Then came the fun part. At least for Gibbs. He watched as the five branches of the military gave their respects to the new commander of Darling Base. All military stood during their song, though she stood at attention the entire time, the special honor guard, which had all five branches in it, stood behind her. Then the entire base marched in review for her. She watched with a great deal of excitement.

Finally it was over, and DiNozzo made his way to the food, as did everyone else. The entire ordeal had taken about four hours. At two in the afternoon it was time to start the party. Or at least some of it. Gibbs let her alone for now. She was talking with five men and women. They were her closest staff. The commanders of each branch at the base, these men and women would be her eyes, ears, hands and mouth for as long as she was at the base. It was important she bonded with them. Jethro ended up speaking with Robert more, and the woman, who he learned was Darla. As the sun started to go down, they were moved into the elegant and large Officer's Club, where the ball was to happen.

The ball was sweet, somehow, Victoria had changed into a pretty red dress, floor length, and slim, it was sleeveless, and she looked stunning. She manged to coax Gibbs out onto the dance floor. Off the dance floor, Ducky and Abby were standing together.

"Don't they look adorable ducky?" Abby gushed.

"If by adorable, you mean like a very charming couple, then yes, I agree." Abby smiled as she watched them. It was a waltz, but somehow Gibbs was just barely managing to mess it up. Or maybe it was Victoria, either way the two of them were laughing almost hysterically. Though in reality it was over Gibbs talking about the different commanders, and the different branches, showing character flaws that were actually quite amusing. "Abigail, would you dance with me?"

"Oh ducky! I'd thought you'd never ask!" Abby smiled as Ducky lead her onto the dance floor.

Near the end of the night, Gibbs pulled Victoria aside. He seemed just a little nervious. He'd been thinking about doing this for six weeks, and it had practically drove him crazy. But now it was time. He was not going to do this in public, but he had no doubt she'd just go tell everyone. "Victoria." He murmured.

"Leroy? Why are we hiding from everyone?" She asked coyly. He was pretty sure she knew what was going on, but hell, she wasn't gonna say anything. He slipped down on one knee, pulled out the box, and opened it. Before he could say anything, she crouched down next to him and kissed him, murmuring yes. He laughed as he pulled away.

"How'd y-"

"Leroy, I expected it. There are some parts of you that are easy to read. Come on." She slipped the simple ring, with a small sapphire in it on, then grabbed his hand. She lead him through the door, and into a different life, where bad memories could be laid to rest, and maybe, redemption was just around the corner.

Ziva had disappeared half way through the night. She'd had an old two year old piece of paper that she'd had to fix. She was working on erasing a face. Finally, she just gave up and started again. There were differences. Tony looked a little more refined, though his usually crooked, rogue smile was still there. Abby looked just as excited, her thick boots and bat's around her head fitting perfectly. McGee stood beside her, a computer at his feet, a cell in his hand, and a PDA in the other, looking harried, but happy as he smiled up from the paper. Ziva herself looked happier, standing next to Tony, though not as close as a tall woman, with sparkling eyes. Jillian stood beside her husband, her arm wrapped around his, her navy uniform contrasting with Tony's jeans. Ducky looked older, distinguished, but it was obvious that he was starting to pull away from the group. He was the farthest left, and the farthest away from everyone. Jimmy Palmer was closer, his grin always there, and the scalpel and scull in his hands somehow comic. Vance stood in the back, his tall frame making him look powerful. He was still watching over them all. Finally, in the middle was Gibbs. He looked a little older, but a great deal happier. Beside him was Victoria. Not in uniform, but in her every day clothing. A cowgirl to the end. She had her arms wrapped around Gibbs' neck and shoulders, and was kissing his cheek. He had his own arm around her. The picture fit the team. The artist smiled down at it. "Now that's right." She murmured. She wondered what would happen now. Good things for sure. She had no doubt.

**Notes:** The story isn't over. This part is. I'll be writing another one. I like this paring. How about you guys? So Give me some R&R. Tell me what you think. I enjoyed that last part. And yeah, the popping the question is a little… corny, but I liked it. Like I said, I've got another story brewing, so read, R&R that one, and we'll see what happens. Maybe in the next one Ziva finds her own true love, or maybe not. Hm :p


End file.
